


A New Life

by freefromthecocoon



Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefromthecocoon/pseuds/freefromthecocoon
Summary: Nicole met a stranger on a Georgia roadside that leads her to a new life.





	1. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1

 

The Journey Begins 

 

“19 years. A generation is 20 years. Wow, when you say that out loud it sounds like a lifetime. I guess that’s because it is.” Nicole was thinking to herself as she started on this road trip through the Georgia countryside. If her shithead ex-husband had not left her and the boys they would be celebrating 24 years of marriage this weekend. The son of a bitch couldn’t even face her in court. If Nicole had one regret, it’s that she let him off easy. The SOB was in Hawaii about to marry his high school sweetheart while a judge took 5 minutes to sign a decree that ended a 19 year marriage. As she rode, Nicole thought of the many sleepless nights she had spent since wondering what she had done wrong and if it had all been a lie. But 3 years have passed and thanks to the help of family and friends she has been able to stand on her own again. Nicole thought back to many years ago when her Mom had insisted on helping to pay for her college to become a nurse. “I guess Mama saw the writing on the wall before I did,” Nicole smiled to herself at this memory. Her mother was now in the throes of Alzheimer’s and a shell of the woman she once was. She felt guilty for this trip, but her Daddy had laughed and told her, “I’ve been taking care of your Mama for almost 50 years, I think I can handle a weekend without your help.” Nicole smiled at the thought of her parents. Oh to have a love like that. Truly in sickness and in health. She also smiled at the thought of her boys, well, young men. Her oldest Ryan was working construction and her youngest Tyler was at band camp, preparing for his sophomore year in college. She had probably leaned on them a lot more than she should have since their dad left, but they made a great team. Sometimes it was hard to be a good mom when she was so young herself when she had them. But now, she was glad of the fact that they are not just her sons, but also her friends. They both insisted that she deserved this trip and with the help of their Pawdy (Nicole’s dad, a combination of Paw paw and Daddy coined by Ryan when he first started talking), paid for a weekend at a bed and breakfast in Helen, Georgia. She was winding through the Georgia countryside on her bike when she saw a fellow biker on the side of the road looking at his bike disgustedly. She slowed and stopped on the shoulder and he looked over. Nicole immediately noticed his piercing blue eyes as he took a drag on his cigarette. Something about this guy looked familiar but she could not place it. He smiled and said hello. Nicole replied, “You’re not a serial kller or anything are you?” The guy laughed and said, “Well, I guess you’re just gonna have to take that chance aren’t you?” They both laughed and Nicole asked, “What seems to be the problem?” The stranger smiled sheepishly and said, “It’s out of gas. Rookie mistake, I know, but I was so taken by the beauty of the landscape that I didn’t realize I was almost out.” Nicole smiled and said, “Well, mister, you passed a gas station about a mile back. I’ll go back and get a gallon or so for ya.” Nicole returned with a small can of gas and watched as he emptied that can into his tank. The stranger turned and tried to hand her 20 bucks and Nicole refused, saying “Let’s just call that Southern hospitality. I guess I will be on my way.” The stranger asked, “Are you riding alone?” Nicole replied, “Yes, been needing a weekend to myself for a while.” “Would you like a riding partner to pass the miles? I’ve been working in Georgia for a couple of years now and I am still exploring.” Nicole thought to herself for a few moments and said “What the hell? I can always use a new friend. I’m Nicole, by the way,” as she reached to shake his hand. The stranger smiled with a perfect smile and looked through her with those amazing blue eyes and said, “Hello, Nicole, my name is Norman.”


	2. The Spark

Chapter 2

The Spark 

 

Norman laughed at himself as he followed his new friend down the winding river road. “I know I looked like a total jackass running out of gas, but I’m glad I did. She’s a beautiful woman. She didn’t go all fangirl on me either. Maybe she did not recognize me. I may use that to my advantage.” He smiled and throttled up to catch up to Nicole. They pulled into Helen and both cracked up at the Bavarian theme of the town. Nicole laughed and said, “I know, I know, but my ex and I brought our kids here when they were little and they have fond memories of this place. They kicked me out for the weekend and told me I needed a weekend away.” Norman smiled and asked, “Kids? How old?” Nicole replied, “Oh, 23 and 20, they are young men. I was 19 when I had Ryan and I was 22 when Tyler was born.” Nicole, got a sad, distant look in her eyes and Norman thought there must be a back story there. He quickly changed the subject. “So what are your plans for the weekend?” “Oh, riding and exploring I guess,” she shrugged. “I don’t get much time to ride working as a nurse, what do you Norman?” He thought about this for a few seconds and said,”Oh, I work in a town south of Atlanta called Senoia.” There’s a production company there and that’s where I work. This answer seemed to satisfy her inquiry so he did not elaborate further. “Where are you planning on riding and exploring?” Nicole thought to herself he’s cute, but dang he’s nosey. She still isn’t sure about dipping her toes back into the dating world…..not that he’s thinking that mind you. She chuckled to herself. “What?” he asked with a smile. “Oh, nothing. Just random thoughts.” “Ok, I see a lady of mystery. Well, I suppose a lady needs to keep some secrets. I would like to repay you for rescuing me earlier though. How about dinner tonight?” She smiled and kind of shook her head and he pleaded, “Come on, I will be a perfect gentleman. I promise.” Nicole thought to herself, he does seem to be very nice and we are in a pretty populated town, so I guess I’m safe. “Ok, sounds fun, 8 o’clock sound good?” “Sounds great. Let’s meet at the Italian restaurant overlooking the river and we will have a nice dinner.” They exchanged phone numbers and he kissed her on the cheek and jumped on his bike and turned and rode up the road. Nicole smiled and realized she was staring at him as he drove away and felt a warmth inside that she had not felt in a long time.


	3. A Courtship Begins

Chapter 3

 

A Courtship Begins

 

 

She tried to find something appropriate to wear to dinner. Being on a bike trip she had packed light. But she did have a couple of nice blouses and some jeans that did not look too bad. To be honest, Nicole had not given a lot of thought to dating anyone at this point. She was 18 when they had gotten married, but was sure that John, her ex, had been the one. “Yes because I had all that worldly experience of living in small town Mississippi.” She laid back on the bed and sighed, thinking out loud, “What the hell are you doing, this guy could never be interested in you. He is gorgeous and well, you are you.” Since John had left her, she had developed quite an inferiority complex. She had gained some weight over the years. Her family was full of bigger people. John was a skinny little shit and her size was always a bone of contention with them. Still, Norman had kissed her on the cheek. She was nervous because she had gotten married so young, she did not have a lot of experience dating. John was the only man she had ever been with sexually and that was another scary thing to her. She had no clue what she was doing. Sure she and John had always had a pretty good sex life. It was the one thing that they had in common. But what would Norman think about a 42 year old woman who had only one partner in life. Oh, well, probably a moot point, it will never get that far once he sees the real me she thought. She took a long hot shower, threw on some make up and fixed the hair and walked down the street to the bridge close to restaurant and listened to the river flow over the rocks below.

 

 

He noticed her standing on the bridge and he felt his breath catch. She is amazing, he thought to himself. Curves in all the right places and beautiful long and curly brown hair. He slowly approached and cleared his throat so not to startle her. She turned and smiled at him and her eyes sparkled with the lights from the street lanterns. She has such a great smile he thought to himself. He said, “I’m a hugger,” as he grabbed her for a big bear hug. She laughed and hugged back and inhaled his scent. She thought to herself, slow down Nicole, do not get your hopes up about this. She said, “I’m starving, how about you?” “Lead the way madame!” They turned and he guided her to the inside of the sidewalk as he took the side closest to the street and gently placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her. She asked him, “why did you take the outside?” He replied, “Well, working in the South I have learned a true Southern gentleman always protects the ladies he escorts and this is one of the ways it’s done.” She smiled and blushed and meekly said, “Ok.” “I smoke, do you mind, “ he asked. Nicole laughed and said, “I don’t mind, but you have to allow me to give the obligatory nurse speech about quitting the death sticks.” They both laughed. At dinner, they shut the restaurant down with talk of family and life experiences. She told him about her long marriage and how it ended and about starting over after 19 years with her boys. He told her about his relationship with Helena and beamed with pride over his son Mingus. She thought it was great that they could co-parent and still be friends, and she was glad she did not have to worry about that since the boys were grown. She had several more drinks than she had planned on and was feeling tipsy by the end of dinner. She noticed the restaurant staff pacing and she wondered why they whispered and pointed at him. She just thought they were ready to go home so she did not think much of it. Norman on the other hand was afraid his cover would be blown at any minute. He was enjoying a bit of anonymity and hoped to keep it that way. He asked if she would like to take a walk by the river. She agreed, he paid the check, and they walked quietly on the boardwalk in the moonlight. She could barely breathe when he grabbed her hand and their fingers laced together. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back, but said nothing. God, why was she so awkward at this. He did not seem to mind though. She really wanted to kiss him but was still unsure. They made their way to the bed and breakfast where she was staying. He walked her to the front door and asked if he could join her on the ride tomorrow and she said sure. She confessed to him that she was nervous as she was fairly new to this after being with one guy for many years. He smiled and said “I’m in no rush….we will go at your pace, Nicole.” He gently kissed her on the lips and felt her moan as she opened her mouth further for a deeper kiss. He held her close and kissed her neck and smiled. “Good night, sweetie.” He waited for her to go safely inside and turned and walked back to his hotel with a smile and a sigh. She watched him through the bedroom window and smiled quietly to herself and laid back on the bed with a sigh.


	4. Good Day Rainshine

Chapter 4

 

Good Day Rainshine

 

Nicole awoke with a smile thinking of last night and realized her phone was ringing. Looking at the time, she answered quickly. “Okay sleepyhead, rise and shine! We’re burning daylight!” Nicole laughed at this as John Wayne’s “The Cowboys” is one of her favorites. “Ok, Norman, I’m not a morning person. There better be a coffee with lots of cream and sugar waiting for me.” “Oh, I’ve got your cream and sugar, missy!” She chuckled and said, “Easy boy, I’m not that kind of girl! Give me about 30 minutes and I’ll meet ya at the coffee shop.” As she hung up the phone, she smiled, but dismissed the thought. She took a shower and stood in front of the mirror as she dried off, thinking, “There’s no way he finds this body attractive. So quit expecting something to happen. Besides I’m sure he wants a more experienced lover.” She finished getting ready and grabbed her camera and her backpack and headed out for the day’s adventure. He watched as she approached and smiled. She is so beautiful and yet she seems sad. Maybe I will get her to open up more about herself today. He took her hand and gently kissed it, “Good morning, beautiful.” Nicole smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They enjoyed some pastry and coffee as they planned their route for the day. Norman noticed the camera in her bag and asked, are you a photographer. “Very amateur. I just like pretty things and especially landscapes. I hope to get some good shots today.” Norman confessed a little, “You know being from New York originally, I’ve had a few exhibitions at a couple of galleries. I’m a bit of an artist.” “Wow, I’m impressed! Is photography your only medium?” “No, I have done some sculpting and painting.” “I would love to see some of your work,” Nicole replied. “You ready to hit the road, Mr. Artiste?” He cracked a smile and said, “Let’s ride!”

 

 

They came upon a crop of sunflowers and Nicole slowed to a stop. She took off her helmet with a smile and grabbed her camera. “I love these. Sunflowers and orchids are my favorites!” She took a few shots and Norman grabbed his camera as well. They did the bit of shooting each other taking a picture of the other. Norman asked, ”Hey walk out there and I’ll take some shots of you in the field.” Nicole replied, “Nahh, I don’t want to break your camera, you don’t have a wide angle lens.” “No, I’m serious, Nicole, it would help me out a lot, I have a new filter and I need to test it.” “Okay, but just a few shots.” She shrugged as she walked amongst the flowers. This makes me really uncomfortable, the camera adds pounds and I need no help in that area. He began to snap some photos and he could tell this was making her uncomfortable. Norman had started to realize that she had her joy taken away from her by the idiot who left her and her boys. “Bet he didn’t appreciate those curves the way I do,” he thought to himself with a smile. He took some shots of her looking over her shoulder. She then turned her back and looked off into the distance. “God, she is amazing and she doesn’t even know it. I will try to help her make that realization.” She turned and caught him smiling at her. “What are you grinning at you goon?” “Nicole, the most beautiful life in this field is you.” A tear began to slide down her her cheek. “Please don’t say that. I do not feel beautiful. I am fat and frumpy and I have lost 19 years being married to that jerk. He took my younger years and now...oh, I just don’t know, Norman. I just don’t know….” She turned away from him and her shoulders slumped as she began to sob quietly. He gently turned her back to look down in her face. “Nicole, we’ve only just met, but the woman I see before me is beautiful just the way she is. You have such a sweet spirit and a great sense of humor. I’m glad I was a dumbass and ran out of gas yesterday. I would like to get to know you better.” He wiped her tears as he gently held her face in his hands and began to kiss her. As Nicole gave in to her feelings a small glimmer of hope began to burn in her heart. “Maybe this guy is different.” He held her in his arms as they slowly and passionately kissed. She broke the kiss for a moment and whispered, “I’m not sure if I’m ready to go fast. Norman, I have only slept with one man and that was for 19 years. I’m afraid my experience level is novice when it comes to this.” He smiled and said, “What did I say last night? We will proceed at your pace, Nicole. I’m just glad to be in your company. But I have a confession to make before we go any further. Do you watch a lot of television?” She quizzically looked at him as she waited for him to continue. Norman then fessed up on his true identity and Nicole was pleasantly surprised to know that this is the guy on that zombie show, her kids are always talking about. “I KNEW I had seen you somewhere before. Why all the secrecy?” Norman went on to explain the explosion of fame that came from being on the show and that his privacy had evaporated as the show and his character got more popular. “You’ve never watched it?” She shook her head, “Nah, never thought it would be something I would want to see. I see enough blood and guts in my job.” My sister and my kids LOVE it though.” At this point, a few drops of rain began to fall. “Great and I don’t have rain gear,” Nicole fretted. Norman said, “Follow me.”

 

They jumped on the bikes and soon came upon and small, secluded picnic area with covered shelters. They hopped off the bikes and talked some more. She was shivering and he took her in his arms and they began to kiss. She leaned into him and pressed her body against his and he began to explore her body with his hands. He gently pulled her shirt up and his hand touched her bare back. She shuddered and moaned and looked into his eyes. Norman hoarsely whispered, “Is this okay?” She could not speak but nodded her head yes as she kissed him yet again. He removed her shirt and her breasts heaved against her bra. He began to flower her neck and breasts with soft kisses and she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair calling his name over and over. She reached back and unsnapped her bra and it dropped to the ground. Norman stepped back and took a deep breath in, “Magnificent” was all he could manage to say as he began to kiss and lightly bite her nipples. Nicole could barely believe this was happening. She had never been made to feel this beautiful before. She had so many emotions running through her mind right now, but mostly ecstasy at the way he was making her feel. He began to kiss her and whispered, “Nicole, I don’t want to rush you. I want you to enjoy every moment of this. But sweetie, I don’t know if I can stop myself if we go any further.” Nicole smiled and replied, “Then I guess we should find somewhere more comfortable. Looks to be a long evening and night……” as she kissed him once more.


	5. The Muse

Chapter 5

The Muse

They arrived back to his hotel as the sun was setting. They had walked hand in hand through the lobby and as the elevator doors closed, he leaned against her and kissed her passionately. She could feel that he was hard and extremely big, much bigger than what’s his name. They arrived to his floor and their kiss broke only so he could open the door. They threw their bags down and began to undress each other as quickly as possible. She laid back on the bed as he pulled off his riding boots and jeans. Her eyes became saucers the moment she saw his cock for the first time. He was massive and she was nervous she would not be able to handle him. She pulled the covers over her naked body and he slipped under the covers with her and leaned down to kiss her. She lightly grazed her hands over his body and her hand wrapped around his length and he shuddered and said, “oh, please continue, that feels amazing.” She rolled him over so she could get a better look at his body. He had chiseled good looks and she began to kiss his chest as she lightly stroked him. His moans and sighs only served to encourage her as she crept closer to her target. She noticed precum on the tip and she lightly teased him with her tongue. She then began to lick the shaft, He pleaded with her to take him in her mouth and she willingly obliged. “OH MY GOD, NICOLE! That feels wonderful, please don’t stop” She looked up at him and smiled as she kept at her work. As much as Norman was enjoying this he wanted their first time to be about her. He sat up and pulled her face to his as he kissed her and playfully bit at her lip. He layed her back and began to kiss his way down her body. She could not remember the last time she had felt such passion if any. He began to rub her clit with his finger as he watched her passion crescendo with her moans. “Norman, Norman, Norman, mmmmm please baby.” At this moment he began to lick her clit with his tongue and her juices began to pour. Her hips began to rock as she screamed his name again and again. “Norman I need your cock in me, NOW!” “Happy to oblige, ma’am.” He kneeled before her and began to slowly slide into her opening. “God you are sooooo tight darlin. I’m not hurting you am I?” Her moans of joy confirmed that he was bringing her pleasure and not pain. He began to slowly pump in and out of her. Her hips rose to meet each of his thrusts and she begged him to cum inside her. They both screamed their climax and collapsed in each others arms. He kissed her gently and they made love several more times before they fell asleep holding onto each other.

 

He awoke before she did. He made coffee and sat on the balcony and smoked a cigarette and smiled. She was laying on the bed and had kicked the covers completely off. She reminded him of a Botticelli painting. That gave him an idea. He took out a sketch pad and began to draw. He etched for 45 minutes and then looked up and noticed her smiling at him. “What do you think you are doing, Mr. Reedus?” “I’m trying to show you what I see when I look at you.” He turned the pad around and she stared at a beautiful likeness of herself. She grinned and said, “Is that really how you see me?” “I saw this when you first pulled up to me on the side of the road a couple of days ago. You know, I have been in a slump artistically speaking for the past year. The show takes up most of my time, leaving me little time for my true passion, my art. Nicole, in you, I think I have found my muse. I want to thank you for giving that back to me.” She tearfully replied “Norman, I don’t know what to say. For so long, I have not been able to see myself that way. Thank you for making me feel beautiful and special.” He walked over to her and laid next to her and gently caressed her as he looked in her eyes and wiped her tears. “No more tears, my sweet. I know we both have to go back to the real world soon. I want to take things slow and steady. Would you mind if I keep in touch with you? I want to get to know you better.” She grinned sheepishly, “Well, considering you just truly revealed yourself to me yesterday, you better believe I want to know you better. I know laying here naked next to you is not exactly taking things slowly, but I don’t want to move too fast.” They both laughed and kissed. “Aww Daddy, I don’t want to go back to school tomorrow,” she said. Again they both laughed and made love once more. Sadly the morning became late and they realized that they would need to get on the road home. She collected her things from the bed and breakfast and checked out. They rode together back to Atlanta and they finally had to split up at Newnan. They stopped for one last kiss and she quietly said, “Please don’t break my heart, Reedus. I’m afraid my heart is going faster than my head wants to go.” “Darlin, I feel the same way, This weekend has been a welcome surprise in my life. I promise I won’t hurt you.” He tenderly kissed her and watched as she climbed aboard her bike for her long journey back to Mississippi. She waved and he watched as she rode away. About this time, his phone rang and it was Sean. He answered, “Hey brother….yeah, I just needed some downtime…….it was a great weekend….I’ve made a new friend…..maybe more….we shall see.”


	6. Time Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 6

Time Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

 

Nicole arrived home after dark and called her Daddy to let him know she was home. “Yes Daddy, I had a great time. Thanks for helping the boys with my trip. Is Mama okay? I will see you both in the morning. Love you.” Ryan was on the road working and Tyler was at band camp getting ready for the fall football season so she had the house to herself. She ran herself a hot bath and stripped down to soak. She loved a hot bath after a long ride. Once she settled in, she texted Norman to let him know she was home safe. Her phone rang a few seconds later. “Hey babe. I’m glad you’re home. I miss you already, but I had a great time this weekend. I have an early call tomorrow, so I’m gonna turn in for the night. Sweet dreams.” “Okay darlin you too. “ Nicole soaked until the water was cool and she dried off and slept more soundly than she had in years.

 

 

After getting ready for work, she stopped by her parents house to check in. Mama was still pretty mobile, but her mind continued to decline and it saddened her. Daddy had pretty much taken over managing all their affairs with the help of Nicole’s sister, Kathy. They both had joked that Nicole handled the blood and guts and Kathy handled the business. She hugged her parents and got on the road to her office for the days assignments. Nicole loved nursing and even more so since she discovered home health care. The hospital setting was never comfortable for her and she loved the autonomy and being able to to take care of patients in their homes. She arrived at the office and her supervisor, who also happened to be her best friend, Pam was sitting down at her desk to begin the days assignments. She smiled as Nicole walked in and noted, “Well, you looked relaxed how was the trip?” Nicole smiled and shut the office door and told her about the adventures of the weekend and meeting Norman. Pam had no clue who he was, but was pleased to see her friend so happy after everything Nicole had been through. “So when are you planning on seeing him again?” “I’m not sure, I don’t know what his filming schedule is and when he can take time off. I think they wrap filming in October or November.” At this moment she received a text from him, “Hey cutie, I’m in a break right now and just wanted to say good morning.” Nicole smiled and showed Pam the text. Pam was tickled at her friend’s new found happiness.

 

 

Over the next couple of weeks, through nightly phone calls and skype visits. Norman and Nicole strengthened their friendship. Nicole regaled him with war stories from her nursing career and Norman did the same from his acting career. She even binge watched the first 3 seasons of Walking Dead. One day she got a frantic call from Pam, demanding that she get to the office immediately. Thinking she was in trouble for something, Nicole hesitantly walked into Pam’s office. As she rounded the corner a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and orchids in a gorgeous vase was on the conference table. Pam smiled and said, “Looks like things are going well.” “He wants to meet me in New Orleans for Labor Day weekend. I will be taking a few days off then okay boss?”


	7. Let the Good Times Roll

Chapter 7

Let the Good Times Roll

 

The next month and half passed slowly but they passed the time with more texts and phone calls. The day finally arrived for her weekend getaway. She told her family that she had a nursing conference to attend. She wasn’t ready to share her secret yet and so only Pam knew of her new friendship at the moment. Norman texted her a couple of hours earlier that his flight from Atlanta was about to take off. Nicole drove as she only lived a couple of hours from New Orleans. Norman had booked them a suite at the Roosevelt Hotel on the edge of the French Quarter. She arrived at the valet check in and the bellhop smiled and said “Yes, Miss Thomas, Mr. Reedus has already arrived and is waiting for you in the suite. The bellhop carried her bags upstairs and knocked on the suite door. Norman opened the door and smiled. He gave a tip to the bellhop and shut the door. He turned to find himself nose to nose with Nicole who was smiling up at him, “Hey stranger!” He hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. “God, I’ve been aching to do that for 2 months. You have no idea how I’ve missed you.” Nicole smiled and replied, “I told my best friend Pam, that I did not know I needed you until I found you on the side of the road that day.” He smiled and began to undress her. They silently enjoyed each other as one undressed the other. They lay down side by side and looked deep into each other’s eyes. He placed gentle kisses on her face and neck and buried his face in her breasts encouraged by her moans of pleasure. “Oh, Norman please don’t stop,” she sighed. He smiled and whispered, “Never, darling,” and continued to kiss his way to her pussy. He positioned himself between her legs so he could watch her reaction as he increased her pleasure. He teased her clit with his tongue and reached up with his hands to massage her breasts. She begged him to make her cum and he was happy to oblige using his fingers and his tongue. She screamed his name as she came and drenched the sheets. He slowly kissed his way back to her lips and laid on top of her as his cock began to probe for entry to her cum soaked pussy. As he slid in he began to thrust and he flipped her over to be on top so he could enjoy watching the show. She ground her hips deep into his thrusts and grabbed her breasts in complete abandon as he braced her waist to steady her. “That’s it baby, I love looking up at you, enjoy this sweetheart. Your pussy is soooo fucking tight.” Norman sat up and they kissed as they both continued to thrust. Norman hoarsely groaned, “ Nicole, I can’t last much longer.” “I want to feel you explode inside of me, baby! Give me your cum now!” Their fucking session became much more frenzied as they both exploded at the same time. They kissed passionately as their breathing and heart rates slowed. He looked down and smiled, “Hi, all better now?”

 

 

She laughed and playfully slugged him on the shoulder. They showered together and she kissed him all over and kneeled in front of him and took him in her mouth. He began to get hard again and she teased and licked all over his shaft. She looked up at him as braced himself against the walls, He was looking up with eyes closed. He is such a beautiful man, she thought as she attempted to swallow his whole length. She could only manage about half, but he did not seem to mind. She tongued the bottom of his cock and slurped and sucked on the head. She increased her tempo and he reached down and grabbed her head and began to fuck her mouth. He asked, “Do you want to taste my cum, baby?” She moaned and nodded her head as she grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper into her mouth. “OH, NICOLE, HERE IT COMES BABY!” He screamed with passion and joy and she swallowed every drop. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply. He then smiled and said, “Ok, I’m starving now, when do we eat?” “Well, I just had quite an appetizer, buddy!” He laughed and snapped her ass with the towel as she walked away.

 

As they dressed for dinner, he kneeled in front of her. “Nicole, this is the part I’m not sure about. Are you sure you are ready for this?” “What do you mean, hun?’ “Nicole, this is a big popular city and it is almost impossible for me to go anywhere. I love and adore my fans, but I don’t know if you are ready for what you are about to experience.” “As long as I am with you handsome, I will be fine.” They began to stroll through the French Quarter and fans, both men and women and kids, began to notice him and they were stopped constantly by autograph and selfie seekers. She smiled and patiently waited as he greeted his adoring fans. They finally made their way to a favorite pub of his and went in for a drink and some dinner. He made photos with the servers and cooks and they finally were left alone to dine. She asked, “Do you ever get tired of it?” He thought for a minute and said, “Sometimes it can be a hassle when I’m with Mingus, but most people are very nice and don’t take up too much time. I have to ask, how are you handling all this?” “I’ll admit it’s beyond anything I could’ve imagined. But so far it hasn’t been too bad.” They enjoyed more wine, food and conversation before strolling back through the Quarter to their hotel. They made love at a much more leisurely pace and fell asleep in each others arms.

 

They spent the next day exploring museums and galleries. People were polite and gave them space to enjoy their day out together. She admired some artwork in a gallery and unbeknownst to her, Norman bought it and had it shipped to her home address. A rain shower caught them again and they were soaked by the time they got back to the suite. They spent the remainder of the day lounging and making love. Norman had told her to bring a nice dress for dinner on Saturday night. In their numerous phone calls, Norman learned that she had not gotten to experience a lot of the world due to being a young wife and mother. He wanted to her to have a fabulous time tonight, so he rented a limo to take them to a dinner cruise on the Mississippi River. She was in the bathroom finishing dressing and he had brought a dark suit and tie to wear. “Sweetie, you have about 30 minutes until we need to leave,” he called out. “Ok, I’ll be ready shortly.” She looked at herself in the mirror and was very nervous, this was an amazing journey and she had not ever felt so happy. She prayed nothing would happen to change that. She slipped into her dress and heels and wore her hair in an up do. She finished off her make up and gave herself a once over in the mirror and smiled. “Ok, ready or not, here I come!” She walked out to see him on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter. “Damn, Norman, I could sop you up with a biscuit! You look GREAT!” He turned with a smile and suddenly stopped. His jaw dropped open and he could not speak at her beauty. He strolled over to her and took in the sight of her. “I am one lucky man tonight. You are gorgeous. Now, I am ready to show you a great night on the town. Let’s go!” She smiled as he took her by the hand and led her to the lobby where a limo waited to take them to a private yacht for a private candlelit dinner cruise.

 

They laughed and talked their way through dinner and they were both enthralled by the city lights and the reflection of the full moon on the river. A slow song began to play and Norman stood and kissed her hand, “ May I have this dance, m’lady?” “Why yes kind sir, you may,” she smiled back to him. He pulled her close and they kissed and looked deep into each others eyes. Their swaying slowly stopped and Norman began to softly speak, “Nicole, I think I might be….” She put her fingers to his lips to silence him. “Norman, I think my heart is ready to hear what you were about to say, but I don’t know if my head is...I heard those 3 words for years and they were all a lie. ” She began to tear up and said, “I am developing deep feelings for you Norman Reedus, but I’m not ready to hear or say those 3 words yet. My heart is still fragile and it’s sooo hard to begin to trust again.” She turned and walked to the railing to face the city. “Norman, I’m sorry, I haven’t meant to lead you on. Please be patient with me.” He walked to her and pulled her to lean back against his body. He gently whispered in her ear. “Baby, you are setting the pace remember? I will never hurt you. John lost a treasure when he walked away from you. I am so very sorry for the hurt he has caused you. I hate you have had to experience the pain you have. I have felt your confidence soar these past two months and I want to do nothing but bring you the same joy you have brought to me. When and if you are ready to say those words, I will be waiting and ready to say them to you as well.” She turned to see tears streaming down his cheeks and she kissed his tears away and held him close.

 

The limo dropped them off at the lobby and they walked hand in hand back to the suite. They kissed and caressed each other throughout the night and made sweet, sweet love until dawn. They napped for a bit and then alas their weekend together was coming to a close. A phone call awakened Nicole and it was her sister, Kathy. “Nicole, you need to get home as soon as possible. We are taking Mama to the hospital. She may have pneumonia.” “I’ll be there as quick as I can get out of town.” Norman awoke and asked if he could do anything, but Nicole just wiped a tear and said, “No, I just need to get home.” They packed up and she dropped him at his gate at the airport. “Nicole, I will be there as quickly as possible if you need me.” “I know Norman, thank you for a wonderful weekend of great memories.” She hugged him and they kissed and she watched him walk into the terminal. “God, I think I love him, but I’m just not sure…” she thought to herself as she pulled away from the airport and began the journey to check on her mother.


	8. The Armor Cracks

Chapter 8

The Armor Cracks

 

Norman got settled in his seat for the flight back to Atlanta. Only a couple of hours by air from New Orleans it felt like it would be an eternity. His thoughts were with her and he was kicking himself in the ass for not being with her right now. He jumped up from his seat and grabbed his bag and headed to the rental counter. He booked a car and did a Google search of hospitals in her hometown. Only one listing came up and he made a beeline for the interstate. He called Nicotero and fessed up about his new relationship and that he needed to be with her. “No problem, Norm, we can shift shooting schedules around and film your scenes when you can get back.” “Thanks, Greg. It means a lot.” “I’ve never seen you this way, Reedus. We all knew something had changed since you took that road trip a couple of months ago. I’m very happy for you.” Norman smiled and replied, “She’s really special, Greg. I’m falling hard, but we are taking things slow for now.” “Slow and steady wins the race!” They both laughed. Norman used the drive time to think about how lucky he was that she came into his life. He and Helena had a good run and he is glad that they have remained friends to be good parents to Mingus. Nicole is a caretaker and has sacrificed her needs to make sure her boys have had a good go of it and now, again as she is helping her dad take care of her mom. “I hope she will let her guard down enough to let me take care of her,” he said thinking out loud. At that moment his phone rang and it was Flanery. “Reedus! Where the hell are ya?” Like Nicole, Norman had only told his best friend about his new friend, but now the cat’s out of the bag since he told Greg. “Sean, I’m driving to Mississippi from New Orleans. Nicole’s mom is being put in the hospital and she left me in tears with worry. I’m NOT letting her go through this alone.” “So things are getting serious between you two, huh?” “Yeah, man, but….” Norman scratched his beard as he became lost in thought. “Her ex really fucked her up, Sean. He walked out on her and her boys after 19 fucking years. I’m seeing cracks in the armor, but she has really built it up so as to not get hurt again. I think I love her Sean, but I’m afraid she’s never gonna trust me.” Sean was quiet for a few seconds and then replied, “Go to her, Norman. She needs to know you will be there for her. But don’t be like a bull in a china shop either.” They both laughed. “Thanks brother. I’ll keep you posted on how things are going.” Norman dialed Mingus. “Hey, Dad, what’s up?” “Mingus, I’ve met someone and I think you’re gonna love her.”

 

Nicole arrived at the hospital a couple of hours after she watched him walk into the terminal. She was a pretzel of emotions at the moment...hope, sadness, worry….and yes, maybe love. Kathy had called and they admitted her Mama to ICU. As she walked the long hallway to the ICU she longed for Norman. She needed him more than she was ready to admit, but she couldn’t dwell on that for the moment. She saw her Daddy and Kathy in the hallway outside the unit she sped up her walking until she was almost at a slow jog. Kathy and Daddy hugged her. “We can’t get any updates!” Kathy frantically said. “Oh, really….just a second sis!” Nicole buzzed the intercom and demanded to speak to someone. She threatened to page the hospital administrator if someone did not speak to them in 5 minutes. About a minute later, the doors to ICU opened and they were allowed into see their beloved Katherine. (Kathy and Nicole had been named after their mother.) Her nurse apologized for the delay, but explained that she had to be intubated with a ventilator and sedated to allow her to breathe better. Kathy became upset that they had her mother restrained. Nicole explained this is common practice to prevent patients from pulling out their breathing tubes. The nurse assured them all that Mrs Thomas was resting comfortably. Both girls were worried as their Dad, James, sat and looked forlornly at his bride of 50 years. He had big tears in his eyes, “Girls, I’m worried about your Mama.” “We know Daddy,” and Nicole continued..”I’m sorry I wasn’t home this weekend.” Nicole began to cry. “Sweetheart it’s ok, you had work obligations.” Her dad patted her knee as he said this which made Nicole sob louder. “No Daddy, I didn’t that’s what’s so bad about it. I should’ve never left her.” Kathy curtly said to her, “Then what the hell have you been up to, sister?” Nicole walked to the window and looked outside. “I’ve met someone, but I just don’t know if I’m ready again.” Kathy walked over to her and put her arm around her and laughed, “Baby, that’s the best news we’ve heard in a long time. I thought I noticed a change in you. This guy better not hurt you like that SOB John, or I will break my foot off in his ass!” Her Daddy smiled and said, “You deserve every happiness in the world Nicole. Now let’s go sit in the waiting room so the nurses can take care of Mama and you can tell us about your new man.”

 

Nicole and Kathy called their kids to update them on their Meemaw and Ryan stated he would be home in a couple of hours and was gonna take off for a couple of weeks. Tyler was off for Labor Day and would be returning to school on Tuesday. They were coming down a couple of hours later for the next visiting hours. Kathy’s boys, Billy and Ethan were out of state working and she promised to keep them updated by phone. The nurses allowed James to stay in the room with Katherine to rest better. “Ok, sissy….talk. Tell me about your mystery man.” Nicole explained how she had met Norman, without revealing his identity, and about their weekend in Georgia and the past two months. At this moment, she received a text from Norman saying hey and that he had arrived safely. She texted back and said she would call him in a bit. She then prepared Kathy by saying…”Kathy, what I’m about to tell you has to stay off Facebook and you CANNOT freak out on me.” Kathy looked curiously at her sister, but was interrupted when the door to the waiting room opened. Kathy’s eyes widened and she squealed with glee, “OH MY GOD!” It was Nicole’s turn to look curious and she stood and turned to face the door. She dropped her phone and her chin began to quiver as he quickly came to her and held her close. She whispered to him, “I prayed you would come.” Norman gently kissed her forehead and whispered back, “I will always be here for you Nicole.” Kathy was practically hyperventilating when Nicole smiled through her tears and said, “Kathy, I’d like you to meet Norman Reedus. He’s the man I’ve been telling you about.”


	9. Meeting the Family

Chapter 9

Meeting the Family

 

Kathy playfully popped her sister on the shoulder and exclaimed, “SHUT THE FUCK UP! Your mystery man is Daryl Dixon?!?” Nicole rolled her eyes sideways at Norman and said, “Forgive her for being a fangirl right now. She’s not usually like this,” as she wiped her tears through her laughter. Norman laughed and said, “No worries. It’s all good.” He shook Kathy’s hand and they all sat and began to talk as Mr. James walked out. “What’s all the commotion out here? (Noticing Norman) Oh, hello, I’m James Thomas and you are?” Norman stood and quickly removed his ballcap. “Norman Reedus, sir, pleased to meet you. I’m sorry that your wife is sick.” “Thanks, son. Now, are you the man who has made my baby girl smile again?” Norman smiled and took Nicole’s hand, “Yessir, I hope so. I know she’s become a very bright spot in my life as well.” They all talked a little while longer and Kathy and Nicole walked to the cafeteria to get James some food. Norman volunteered to sit with James as he wanted to talk to him about Nicole. “Mr. Thomas…” James stopped him and instructed him to call him James. “Ok, James, then. Can you tell me what I’m doing wrong? I feel that Nicole and I are making a connection, but she seems to have an armor up to not let me in any further.” James pondered this and said, “Norman, she gave that bastard two of the best boys in the world and 19 years of her life and he shattered her heart into a million pieces. Katherine and I saw what was coming and we insisted on paying for her college to become a nurse several years prior to this. I have been so proud of the way she has stood on her own two feet over these past years. She and those two boys have become a strong family together and she is kind of like a Mama Bear when it comes to making sure they are taken care of.” Norman nodded in agreement as Nicole had told him of the past 3 years since John had left them. He smiled as James talked, he reminded him of Scott who was the father figure to everybody on set. “Now, Norman, I’m gonna tell you something, though. Katherine and I have been married for 50 years. She is the love of my life. Are you prepared to not only share the good times, but work through the bad times as well? I think I know the answer to that as you are here with Nicole now. She needs you Norman. She may not know it fully yet, but she does need you. Just be patient with her son. She will come around.” Kathy and Nicole returned with food for their father and Norman hugged Nicole. “Can you take a walk?” She grabbed his hand and led him outside. They held hands and he smiled and said, “You’re family is great. How is your Mom?” Nicole explained her mother’s condition and tears began to fall and he held her close. “Norman, I’m reading a lot into you being here right now. You are chipping away at the wall I’ve built, but I’m not quite there yet.” “I’m just grateful you’re allowing me to be here for you baby.” He kissed her hand and pulled her closer. He tenderly kissed her on the lips. Her phone began to ring and she answered, “Hey sweetie. Yes we are in the waiting room, but come to the sitting area outside first. We need to talk.” As she hung up the phone, she looked up at him and saw his smile. “So, I’m taking it that I’m about to meet your babies.” Smiling and hugging him back she said, “Yes, are you scared?” He looked up and laughed and said, “Yeah, a little, but if I can handle your sister’s reaction, then I should be ok.”

 

At this moment, Ryan and Tyler walked out to hug their mother. “Ryan, Tyler, I have been keeping a secret. I want you both to meet Norman. I met him on my trip to Georgia a couple of months ago. Ryan and Tyler looked at each other and smiled. “Told you she met someone, now pay up baby brother.” Tyler took a 20 dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Ryan. They all laughed and both young men shook Norman’s hand and Tyler said, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Reedus. Thanks for making our Mama smile again.” Nicole took the boys in to see their grandmother and explained all the cords and tubes to them. The boys did not stay long as they did not like seeing their Meemaw like this. They went into the waiting room and talked with Pawdy as they call James and cheered him up some. James said he was going to sit with his girl and Kathy was going home to pick up things for James to have at the hospital. Norman took Nicole and the boys to dinner. Ryan and Tyler enjoyed hearing Norman’s stories of an actor’s life and Nicole was proud that they had not went all fanboy and reacted the way Kathy had. After dinner they stopped off at the hospital to find that Pawdy and Meemaw were sleeping and they quietly walked out and back to the parking lot. Ryan and Tyler headed to the house and Norman walked Nicole to her car. “I’m gonna go check in at the hotel and I will see you in the morning.” “OH HELL no you won’t. Kathy will murder me if she finds out that I let you stay in a hotel. You are about to see the homestead, Reedus. Follow me.” “Yes ma’am,” he replied.

 

About 30 minutes later they arrived to Nicole’s home, she lived not far from her parents home. It was getting late and as Norman was putting his bags away, the boys talked to her. Ryan asked, “Mama, are you happy?” She looked at them both and her eyes welled up with tears and she lovingly said, “You boys are my world, but yes guys, I’m very, very happy.” They hugged and kissed her good night. Nicole poured a couple of glasses of wine and carried them to her bedroom. Norman was unpacking and she handed him a glass and just smiled. He continued to unpack and she laid on the bed and looked at him. He had his back turned to her and was humming the song they had danced to the previous night. He turned back to speak to her and she had fallen asleep. He smiled and a tear slid down his cheek. He whispered so only he could hear, “I love you, Nicole.” He laid down next to her, pulled her close and closed his eyes.


	10. The Wall Crumbles

Chapter 10

The Wall Crumbles

She had slept soundly through the night and woke to find him still sleeping. She smiled and hopped up to make coffee. All her men were sleeping and today was Labor Day. She started some coffee and checked in with her Daddy at the hospital. “She’s much better today, they are gonna try to wean her off the ventilator today.” “Oh, thank God, Daddy. You know when she gets to a room, we will have to rotate staying with her, you know how she is about being at home.” They both laughed at this. With most dementia patients, wandering is an issue, but not with her Mama, she is definitely a homebody. “Daddy, you need to come home today to rest. You aren’t a spring chicken you know.” “I know, they put a cot in here for me, but I will take you up on that. Is Norman still here? I really like him Nicole. He definitely has his shit together unlike someone who shall remain nameless.” Nicole laughed and said “Yes, he’s asleep, Pop. He makes me feel safe and I……” she stopped herself before saying anything else. James spoke quietly to his daughter, “Nicole, give this man a chance. I think he is falling for you and I have a sense about these things. Norman Reedus is good people.” Nicole smiled and after making sure that her father is ok, she called Kathy to give her the news about their mom. Kathy responded, “Well, when she gets to a room, we’ll let Daddy stay during the day while we are at work and you and I can rotate staying at night until she comes home.” Kathy was headed out the door to relieve their dad and Nicole agreed to come down later in the day.

 

She grabbed a cup of coffee and looked in on Norman and he had rolled over and had kicked off the covers. She stood and admired his chiseled body and his cock was rock hard! She grinned and thought, “I’m gonna give him a wake up call he will never forget.” She took off her pjs and began to stroke and lick his cock. He began to moan his approval but never did fully wake up. She was getting wetter and wetter and she then straddled him and eased his cock into her pussy. She closed her eyes and began to ride the shaft up and down. She became lost in the throes of passion as she toyed with her breasts and began to grind into him faster and faster. She did not notice he had awakened and was looking up at her smiling as she used him for a sex toy this morning. She began to call his name and her orgasm began to swell as her pussy clamped down on his cock. He could finally stand it no longer and he sat up and flipped her over on her back. “Norman that’s it, FUCK ME HARDER baby!” They met each other thrust for thrust until he poured his cum into her pussy. He flipped over on his back and she looked over and smiled. “Good morning, did you enjoy your wake up call?” “Why yes ma’am I did, I may have to give this place a 4 star rating.” She cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat. “Why can’t we just stay in bed all day. I hate being a grownup sometimes.” She updated Norman on her mom’s status and that she had to go relieve Kathy later in the afternoon. “Do you want some company?” he offered. “Sure, if the whole ICU thing doesn’t freak you out.” “Well after my accident, in ‘05 I’m pretty impervious to such things.” “What accident?’ He then told her the story of the wreck after the concert in Germany after which he had many surgeries to recover. She traced his face as he described everything. He talked of how it was hard for him to allow anyone to see him and how vulnerable he had been about his appearance. She sat up and looked down at him and placed her hand on his chest. “Darlin, you never have to worry about that again. I will always be here for you.” He pulled her close and kissed her. “I guess a little more of that wall is crumbling huh?” She smiled and kissed him back and said, “How about breakfast?”

 

They dressed and walked into the kitchen and found the boys sitting at the bar drinking coffee. “Good morning guys!” she hugged both of them and began to prepare breakfast. They ate and then Nicole and Norman showered and dressed and she began to show him around her hometown. Kathy called and stated that they had been able to get Katherine off the ventilator and were moving her to a private room. Nicole asked Kathy to stay a little longer until got her into the room and she would come later this evening and relieve her. Nicole and Norman went home later and she gathered some things for overnight and for work the next day. He packed up as he was gonna head back to Georgia in the morning. They arrived at the hospital and went to Katherine’s room. Kathy met them at the door smiling. “Nicole, I have a surprise for you.” As they walked in, their mother was sitting up in bed smiling and she said to Nicole, “Hey, baby, Kathy tells me you have a new special man.” Nicole looked at Kathy with tears in her eyes. “She’s thinking so clearly now. How did this happen?” Kathy explained that the doctor had just been in and said some of the medicine she is taking may be helping her or it may just be a gift that we get a bit of their mother back. Nicole looked at her Mama and said, “Hey beautiful. It’s great to hear your voice again,” as she hugged and kissed her. Nicole sat on the edge of her bed and said, “Mama, this is my really good friend Norman. We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of months now.” Katherine looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back, “Hello, Mrs. Thomas, it’s nice to meet you and I’m glad you are feeling better.” “Well, you can call me Katherine, Norman. Kathy tells me that you have made my Nicole a very happy woman.” Norman smiled and looked at Nicole and winked. He sat and allowed the girls to talk to their Mama. They were sitting on the bed with her and Norman eased his camera out and quietly took some shots of the three of them laughing and talking. A little later Kathy hugged everybody and left to go home to rest.

 

Norman and Nicole spent a quiet evening together watching over Katherine as she slept. “I am so grateful for those moments with her. She had such clarity tonight.” She snuggled closer to him on the couch. “It makes me sad really...these moments are getting fewer and fewer. I’m glad you got to meet her this evening. She will likely be confused when she wakes back up. She’s 83 you know, they were 40 and 38 when they had me. I kind of snuck up on them.” Norman smiled, “Yeah, it’s nice to see that kind of love and commitment. My parents split up when I was young and my dad died almost 20 years ago. My mom is an amazing woman and they were always friends. I think that’s why Helena and I were able to work it out to co-parent Mingus.” They settled in to sleep cuddled together on the couch. The next morning her mom had become confused again as she had predicted. She changed for work and after her Daddy arrived they walked out to their cars. They hugged tightly and she thanked him for coming to be by her side. “Please be careful on the way to Georgia and call me when you arrive.” “I will sweetheart. If you need me to come back I will be here as soon as possible.” “I know. Having you here with me has meant more than you will know. Norman…..I’m uh,...” With tears in her eyes, she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “I love you, too.” He kissed her tenderly and said, “Did you hear that last night?’ She said, “I thought I dreamed it at first, but yes I did. I love you Norman Reedus. Thank you for helping me be able to trust again.” They hugged and kissed and reluctantly said goodbye as he needed to get on the road and it was time for Nicole to work. She smiled through tears as he drove away and got in her car and called Pam to fill her in on everything.


	11. A Time for Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has to say goodbye to someone she loves and cherishes.

Chapter 11

A Time for Goodbye

 

The week drew on and physically Mama was getting better, but sadly she wasn’t bouncing back mentally as they had hoped. It was decided between James, Kathy and Nicole, that their beloved wife and mother would go home with hospice care. Once she was discharged home, she was set up for hospice and Nicole began to work part time hours to ensure her mother had excellent care.

 

Norman kept in touch with Nicole when he could catch breaks between filming. She had told him of the decision they had made for hospice care for her Mama. “Oh, babe, I’m so sorry. Look, I will be down there tomorrow.” “No, Norman you have filming to do and it’s just day to day tasks of keeping her and Daddy safe and comfortable. I promise I will let you know when I need you to come down, I promise.” Nicole explained to him that her passing is not imminent and they just wanted everybody to be comfortable with Mother’s caretakers and get time to know them. He sighed and said, “You take care of everybody else. Can’t you let someone take care of you for a bit?” Nicole smiled and replied, “Reedus, I’m a grown ass woman, I do just fine thank you very much….(much softer)...but can I take a rain check?” “Yes, darlin….hey, they are callin me to set. I gotta run….I love you baby!” “Love you more, Norman!”

 

She hung up with a smile and then was sad because she wished he could have known Mama back when she was still full of life. Sadly, that was not to be, but she was grateful that he was able to really meet her the night before he left to go back to Georgia. She smiled at the thought of him and was grateful that she found him on the side of the road that day. Her mama began to call out so she was brought back to reality as she went to check on her.

 

He smiled as he hung up the phone. He had broken through the barrier and the only way he could be happier is if he were with her. He walked to set with a goofy smile on his face and waited as the shot was being set up. They had already completed filming the prison sequences and were now filming scenes for the journey to Terminus. Of course, nobody knew that Scott’s character Hershel was no longer on the show as the season had yet to premier. Scott still stayed on set though to keep up appearances.

 

Tonight they were filming an episode with Daryl and Beth and Scott liked to be there to encourage everybody. “Norman, you seem to be smiling a lot more these days.” He turned to look at Scott and smiled, giving him a hug, “Hey, man. Yeah, Scott, I guess I’m smitten. Nicole is really special.” “So when do we get to meet this special lady of yours?“ Scott asked. Norman turned and told him about her mom’s illness and that she had her hands full right now and that he wished he could do more. “Sounds like you have already made a difference in her life. She has been self-sufficient for a few years and it sounds like she took a big step in allowing you in her heart. She will let you know when she needs you.” Norman heard his name being called for the shot and he turned and thanked Scott for the advice and went to Daryl mode.

 

The weeks passed and he continued to check on her daily and she continued to cherish his calls as to hear his voice was of great comfort to her. Katherine slowly began to stop communicating and was spending most of the days sleeping. Thank God she wasn’t in pain as the medicine kept her comfortable and resting.

 

Norman had told Nicole the season was wrapping up filming and they had just one show left to film. She could not wait for him to come to her and be by her side. Her mom wasn’t eating and she knew that Katherine’s time on this earth was drawing to a close. They were days away it would seem. Daddy, Kathy and Nicole spent these days close and the boys were there when they weren’t working or in school. They all spent time laughing, crying and remembering all the good times.

 

It was a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving and Pam had insisted that Nicole take paid leave to take care of her family until after the first of the year. On a Tuesday night, the hospice nurses told them that she was very close to the end. She sent Norman a text telling him that it was almost time and he did not respond. She wasn’t upset as they were doing a lot of night shooting. Around 5 am, she was asleep on the couch when her Daddy awoke her and tearfully told her that he thought her mom was gone. Nicole went into check and her eyes filled with tears as her Mama was at peace. She hugged her Daddy and sister and contacted the hospice nurse and began to contact family members.

 

A couple of hours later, family members were milling around in the yard and she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. She sat on the swing in the yard and shut her eyes to rest as the swing gently swayed. Someone sat down next to her and she felt a hand brush hers and another arm gently wrap her in a hug.

 

He had showered and left the set as soon as the episode wrapped filming. He didn’t even stay for the wrap party. He told Andy that he needed to get to her. “Go, man. Send her our love and tell her she has our sympathy” He drove all night and pulled into her parent’s drive around 7 am. There were lots of people milling about and he knew that something had happened. He began to walk up to the house when he saw her sitting on a swing looking exhausted. She had her eyes closed and not a stitch of makeup on which made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

 

He quietly sat down and pulled her close and held her hand. Nicole opened her eyes thinking a relative had sat down to comfort her. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with love and her tears began to fall. “Oh, Norman, you came….you came….how I’ve missed you.” He held her tight and said, “I’m all yours now Nicole, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when she died.” “But you’re here now and that’s all I need. I love you, baby!” “I love you, Nicole. More than you will ever know.”

 

The next few days were a blur and he watched amazed at her poise through the wake and funeral for her mother. He had stood back and quietly observed the goings on and her family’s interaction together. Growing up the way he had, he did not have this camaraderie as a kid growing up. Perhaps that why his friendships with Sean and his Walking Dead castmates had become so important to him. Aside from Mingus and Helena they are truly his family. And now, Nicole and her family had become another very important part of his life. During the funeral, he watched with deep love for her as she got up and spoke for the family about their thanks to everyone and about the love and commitment that her Daddy and Mama had for one another and how their love was truly a testimony of in sickness and in health. She glanced down and saw Norman smile at her and it gave her encouragement to remain strong. She was so grateful to have him in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first time I've added notes to this. This story is somewhat autobiographical. Pieces of my life have been intertwined with the fantasy that is Norman. I lost my Mom 4 years ago to Alzheimer's, it is a disease that is a thief.


	12. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman spends Thanksgiving with his love and her family.

Chapter 12

Thanksgiving

 

The next few days were spent putting her mom’s affairs in order. He helped prepare meals and basically just took care of the new part of his family, assisting whenever he was needed. Mingus and Helena were out of the country for Thanksgiving and he would be spending this time with the Thomas’s this year as Nicole wanted to remain close to her dad.

 

Dinner would be at Kathy’s with all the trimmings. As Kathy and Nicole prepared the feast, he poured both he and James a Jack and coke and Norman sat and talked with him.

 

“Mr. Thomas, er, I mean James, how are you doing?” “Oh, Norman, I miss her everyday, but I’ve known this was coming for sometime. You know it really is a long goodbye with Alzheimer’s and a lot of who she was had already left us years ago. Still doesn’t make it any easier to say goodbye.”

 

James changed the subject by saying, “Norman, you have hung in like a champ these past couple of weeks. I want to thank you for being here and taking care of my baby girl. Now, I have a favor to ask. She is exhausted and will stay here to take care of me to the end of time. She is on paid leave until January and I wonder if you could get her to go to New York with you for the rest of the holiday season. Kathy and I have been talking about this and we will be fine here and well, son, we really like where this is going between you two or am I seeing something that isn’t there?” Norman grinned and said, “Yes, sir,  I hope you are.   I have been trying to come up with a way to get her to come back with me and I appreciate all the help I can get.” The girls looked back at the two of them and Nicole got a quizzical look in her eyes as both Daddy and Norman raised their glasses to her with a smile.

 

They enjoyed dinner and much laughter (and a few tears), but mostly joy. After dinner, James, Kathy and Norman sprang the surprise on Nicole. Nicole looked bewildered and asked if she had any say so in the decision for Norman to “kidnap” her to New York. All three grinned and said, “NOPE!”

 

Nicole looked to Ryan and Tyler for help. Tyler said, “C’mon Mama don’t ruin this for us. Norman is gonna fly me and Ryan up for Christmas so we can meet Helena and Mingus. You know we’ve never been to New York.” She laughed and shook her head and said, “Well, I guess I will need to start packing huh?”

 

Later, at home, they were both relaxing by the fire and Norman pulled her close and asked, “Seriously are you okay with this? I don’t want to push.” “Baby, the past two months have been the happiest and saddest of my life. Does that make sense? Now, I am ready to spend as much time as possible with you and get to know your family. You have had a baptism by fire and I appreciate everything you have done for me. I just want to be with you and love you. I love you with all my heart Mr. Reedus.” He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. “The feeling is most definitely mutual Ms. Thomas. Happy Thanksgiving.”

 

On Saturday afternoon, she hugged her Daddy and sister and her boys and boarded a private plane bound for New York with her new love for a new adventure. She felt an excitement about her life that she had never felt before. The plane circled the city as Norman had instructed the pilot to do. His eyes smiled as her eyes lit up with wonder. He led her off the plane and held her close as they walked. “Welcome to my world, Nicole. Now let’s get home so I can get you out of those clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is my favorite time of year. Way too much food and never enough family.


	13. Big City Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Girl goes to the Big City

Chapter 13

Big City Christmas

 

 

They arrived at his building and he unlocked the apartment and as they entered they frantically undressed each other. They made it to the couch and were like animals in heat as there was much not much talking, but groans of pleasure and growls of passion. He sat on the couch and she kneeled in front of him and began to lick his balls and then began the work of swallowing his cock. By this time she had become accustomed to his size and was able to swallow him completely. Slowly he stood as she continued to kneel and he began to fuck her mouth. He looked down at her, “That’s it baby, take it deep.” Nicole stroked his cock with her mouth and tongue until he stopped her and pulled her to her feet.

 

He walked her to the dining room table. He swept all the dinnerware onto the floor with a loud crash and her eyes widened at this. She saw something in his eyes that she had not yet seen, pure animal lust. He bent her over the table and began to finger her pussy and clit. He grabbed her pony tail as he slid in behind her his cock slid into her pussy. “Damn, Nicole, I don’t think I’ve ever felt your pussy this wet or this hot.” She could barely speak, but managed to croak out, “Your cock is so fucking big, Reedus! I want you to fuck me hard now, I need your cum, baby!” He began to slam into her pussy with tremendous force and she began to scream his name, “THAT’S IT, I’M ABOUT TO CUM BABY!” She began to feel a flood of fluid release from her pussy. “OH, NORMAN, DON’T STOP BABY, GIVE ME YOUR CUM NOW!” At this moment she began to hear a low growling moan escape his lips as he filled her with his seed. His thrusts slowed and he laid on her back and kissed and nuzzled her neck. They lay there like that catching their breath and he whispered, “Welcome home, baby.”

 

After showering together, they surveyed the damage in the dining room. He just kind of sheepishly smiled and said, “Oops, butterfingers!” They laughed and began to sweep up. She walked to the window and looked out on the city and said, “So what do we do with all this free time?” He said, “Love each other and explore. But first you have to meet Mingus”

 

The next day, after a lazy morning of making love, they were up lounging and drinking coffee when the front door opened and a small black cat came sprinting in and pounced on Norman. He was followed by a handsome young blond teenager and a stunning beauty. Norman and Nicole stood and Norman began the introductions. “Nicole, this is Mingus and this is his mom Helena...and this little guy here is Eye in the Dark.”

 

Mingus and Helena both hugged Nicole. Mingus smiled and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you Nicole. Dad is totally smitten with you. Thanks for making him happy.” She smiled and hugged Mingus close, ‘Well, I think your dad is the one who saved me, Mingus.” Helena laughed and said, “That’s a two way street. You know he’s dated plenty, but he goes plain dreamy when he mentions your name. I think you may have saved him, Nicole.” Norman smiled at both of the women who have been special in his life, but his heart totally belonged to Nicole. Mingus voiced his excitement over meeting Ryan and Tyler next week. Mingus and Nicole spent the next few days getting to know one another and she realized that she was growing to love him as much as she loved his father. Her heart filled with joy to watch the two of the them together. They had a great relationship and she was glad to be part of the family now.

 

Over the next 3 weeks he took her all over the city. They went to museums, galleries, restaurants. The week of Christmas, true to his word, Norman flew in Ryan and Tyler. They immediately hit it off with Mingus and when they weren’t barricaded in Mingus’s room playing video games, he was showing them around the city.

 

Norman and Mingus went out one morning to have some father son time. Nicole, Ryan and Tyler did the New York thing and went to the Empire State Building and to Times Square. Norman and Mingus were eating lunch and Norman was about to speak when Mingus looked over and asked, “Dad, I like her a lot. She’s good for you.” “I’m glad to hear you say that son, because, I’ve got some plans and I’m gonna need you and your Mom’s help.”

 

They all met up for coffee later and Norman asked Nicole if she minded taking Mingus home as he wasn’t feeling well. “I’ve got to go to see my publicist and I don’t want to drag him out in the cold too much any more. I will take Ryan and Tyler with me so they can do some Christmas shopping for their mom.” She smiled, kissed Norman and she and Mingus grabbed a cab to head home. Norman turned to the boys, “Okay, that was all a ruse, lets go to a pub. I need to ask you guys something.”

 

They got to the pub, ordered drinks, and Ryan started off, “Alright what’s up Norman?’ “Ryan, Tyler, your mom is very special to me. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to do this, so I’m just gonna ask….would you guys mind if I ask your mom to marry me?” Both young men grinned and looked at each other. Tyler looked at Ryan, “Okay bub, pay up, told you he was gonna pop the question!” Ryan handed Tyler 20 bucks and they all laughed as they shook Norman’s hand. “Okay, so when is this gonna take place?” “I have something special planned for New Years Eve. I know you guys will be back home in Mississippi, but I just want this to be the two of us if that’s okay.” Ryan, smiled and said, “Welcome to the family, Norman.”

 

They had a big dinner party for Christmas and Sean and his wife, Lauren were there along with Norman’s mom. Everyone loved Nicole and her boys. They were very happy to see Norman finally at peace in his personal life. Sean and Norman sat in his office talking, “Norman, she is everything you said and more. Lauren and I could not be more happy for you both.” Norman smiled and said, “Yeah, man she is special. Her boys gave their blessing to me. Sean, I’m gonna ask her to marry me.” “Well, a million hearts are gonna be breaking around the world, but when they see how great she is, they will love her too.”

 

Christmas morning came and went and the family spent the day exchanging gifts and they ordered Chinese food for dinner. Norman and Mingus cracked up as Nicole, Ryan and Tyler recited the scene from “A Christmas Story” at the end when Ralphie discovered Chinese turkey verbatim. A couple of days after Christmas, Ryan and Tyler returned home to Mississippi. Norman, Nicole and Mingus were a trio again...well they made four if you threw EITD into the mix. Helena told Nicole she was gonna steal Mingus back for New Years Eve so Nicole and Norman could have some privacy.

 

Norman and Nicole spent the next couple of days in bed and just being together. Nicole was lying beside him dreading that she would have to go home to Mississippi and go back to work. She felt melancholy because she did not want to be away from him ever again. He sensed she was thinking of something and asked, “Penny for your thoughts.” “Oh nothing, just a little sad because our time together is drawing to a close. I have to go back to the real world next week.” Norman turned on his side and stroked her hair out of her face and said, “Let’s just enjoy the next few days okay sweetie. I”m gonna take my girl out to a special place for New Years Eve. I want you to get all dolled up for a romantic dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Story really is one of my favorite Christmas movies. "You'll shoot your eye out!"


	14. A New Year, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new life together

Chapter 14

A New Year, A New Beginning

 

On the morning of New Years Eve, he disappeared for a while with the excuse that he was needed to scout a site for an exhibition of his photography. “Well, this isn’t a complete fabrication,” he smiled to himself. He was getting final prep work in today as he wanted tonight to be perfect. Helena had found the perfect gallery for their romantic dinner and that oh, so important question he had to ask. He is glad that the girls hit it off.

 

He finished up with his prep work and he arrived home to find her in the shower. He slipped off his clothes and joined her. He dropped to his knees and began to tongue her pussy from behind and reached around to finger her clit. His tongue slowly inched from her pussy back to her ass and began to tease her sphincter. She moaned with passion at this and he was encouraged by her sighs. He began to probe with one then two digits as she grinded into his hand. Anal was something he had enjoyed with other women, but had never approached Nicole about this. He continued to finger her ass and he whispered, “Are you sure, babe.” She turned her head and sucked on his bottom lip and replied, “Yes, but slowly.”

 

Norman grabbed a bottle of lube that he had hidden away for special occasions and coated her bottom and applied a liberal amount to his cock. He replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock and asked, “Are you ready?” “Mmmmhummm,” was all she could manage to speak. He began to slowly advance and she gently began to rock her hips to encourage him. He slowly pushed in and in a few moments his whole cock was encased in her ass. “Mmmm Nicole, Nicole, NIcole.” He stayed in place until he felt her begin to slide back and forth on his cock. He allowed her to fuck him so as to not hurt her. She began to beg him to fuck her hard and he was happy to comply.

 

He grabbed her hips and began to thrust with long even strokes. “Where do you want my cum, baby?” “In my ass, baby, in my ass!” He felt that familiar tightness in his balls, “Get ready Nicole, I can’t hold it anymore!!!” He exploded in her ass and pulled her close and kissed her neck and grabbed her breasts as he deflated and slid out of her. She was weak and slumped against him. He helped her to the bed and laid her down and kissed her pussy and sucked her clit until she exploded again. They cuddled together for a nap and then awoke to prepare for the big night.

 

“You sure you can’t tell me where we are going?” He kissed her hand and smiled, saying, “But that would spoil the surprise.” They arrived at a building and took a freight elevator to the 5th floor. Upon entering, it was dimly lit and candlelit table awaited with fresh roses. Soft music played in the background. They dined on fresh seafood that he had flown up from the Gulf for her.

 

They laughed and smiled and after finishing dinner, he stood and reached out his hand. “I have some things for you to look at, it’s a preview of my exhibition. I hope you like them. “ At this moment the lights came up and he began to escort her through the gallery. She began to notice pictures of her that he had taken since that first weekend in Georgia, their weekend in New Orleans, goofy phone pics they had sent back and forth while they were apart and a beautiful picture of Nicole, her mom, and her sister talking the night Norman met her mom. There was even a picture of all of them enjoying Christmas together. She turned with tears in her eyes, “But why, Norman?”

 

He took her hand and continued to lead her to an area lit for taking photos and a camera set up on a tripod. “I have one more portrait to add to the gallery and that portrait has not been taken yet.” He took out a remote and set a timer on the camera. He stepped close to her and she gazed up at his icy blue eyes. “Nicole, I could never imagine that my life has taken such a turn. You have been a blessing to me and I adore you. I don’t want to spend another moment away from you.” The camera began to click photos as he dropped to one knee and placed a small diamond solitaire on her ring finger. His chin quivered and his eyes filled with tears, “Please say you will marry me Nicole, I love you and will be lost if you don’t say yes.” She could barely breathe as she wiped his tears as her own tears began to fall. “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” She fell to her knees and he tenderly kissed her and whispered, “I’m gonna spend the rest of my life adoring you. I love you Nicole” She breathed in his scent and whispered back, “I promise to love you forever, Norman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sap...but I can't help it!


	15. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole returns to Mississippi to tie up some loose ends.

Chapter 15  
Loose Ends

 

Nicole smiled and looked down at her hand as the plane began its descent to the airport in Gulfport. She and Norman had been engaged for a week and all of her family was thrilled at the news. Kathy was positively beside herself in joy at her sister’s happiness. “Get down here so I can see that ring!” She hated to leave Norman, but it was just for a few days until she could visit with family and she wanted to see Pam again before she moved in with Norman. 

 

Nicole walked into her old office and Pam hugged her and said, “I hate to lose you. You are a great nurse, but you’re also one of my dearest friends and I could not be more happy for you.” Nicole spent the next few days cleaning up her house to get it ready to put on the market. Ryan was always on the road for construction and Tyler was away at school and would join them on breaks, but looked to have a good career ahead of him in logistics. Nicole smiled as she thought of her boys. She was about to be seriously outnumbered with testosterone. Nicole and 4 men under one roof, (well for family gatherings anyway). 

 

She could not wait until everything was official. Both she and Norman were planning a fall wedding as the colors in Georgia were stunning in late October. She had worried about her Daddy, but he was becoming quite the social butterfly. A lot of people would be upset about this, but one of Kathy and Nicole’s prayers was that Daddy would have good active years after losing Mama. When she called Norman one night to say good night, he howled through the phone when Nicole said, “Yes, Daddy has the casserole queens lined up to take care of him.” Norman continuing to laugh, “I bet he was a stud back in the day!” To which Nicole replied, “What do you mean, back in the day….he still is.” 

 

They both laughed and Norman whispered, “You need to hurry up sexy lady, my cock has been rock hard ever since you left. He misses you too!” “Perv, I miss you both and I will be back home in a couple of days. Love you, Reedus.” “Love you more, babe.” He smiled as he laid the phone down, “she said home as if it was natural. She has come so far since last summer. There are no remnants of the wall around her heart” and it made him smile that she had allowed him in. 

 

Nicole spent her last couple of days with Kathy and Daddy. Daddy was thrilled that he saw his baby girl happy as all get out. He smiled as he watched Kathy and Nicole laugh and cut up as they prepared supper. His eyes teared up and he looked upward and whispered, “Mama our baby girl has got herself a good one this time.” 

 

A couple of days later, Daddy drove her back to the airport for her flight back to New York. As he pulled up to the curb he helped deliver her bags to the curbside check-in and he hugged her tight. “Daddy, I love you, I hate to leave you, but you were right he is definitely good people and I love you for making me go with him after Thanksgiving.” “Baby, I would be willing to bet that your Mama is smiling down at the plans that you and Norman are making.” Nicole’s eyes filled with tears and she hugged him once more, “Daddy, thank you for showing me how a real man treats a lady. I thought that mold was broken with you until I met Norman, but he makes me so happy.” James kissed his daughter on the forehead and cleared his throat and hugged her tight so she would not see him choke up, “Baby girl, you need to get inside or you will miss your flight. I love you Nicole. Don’t be a stranger.” She smiled at him as she turned to go in the terminal. “Never Daddy and remember when we get to Georgia this spring, you are gonna come stay with us!” He smiled and got back in his car as he watched her walk toward her new life. 

 

She arrived back at their (she smiled to herself when she thought this) apartment and called out, “Norman, honey, I’m home.” He did not answer. She texted him to let him know she was home and he responded back, “Welcome home sweetie! I’m at my publicist’s office and we are getting some things together for the next couple of months. Love you and I will see you soon.” She smiled, but she was exhausted. 

 

She went to their bed, (again another smile) and pulled back the covers. She stripped down and laid down to catch a quick nap. He came in and saw her bags in their open bedroom door. He crept in and took a deep breath in. Her beauty takes his breath away. He slipped off his shirt and jeans and slid in beside her and began to caress her back. 

 

A small sigh escaped her lips as she rolled over to lay on her back, but she remained sleeping. He began to nuzzle her neck as he reached down and played with her nipples. She moans and stirs a little, but remains asleep. “Damn, she must be exhausted,” he smiles to himself…”Let’s see how far I can go before she wakes.” He begins to suckle and tease her nipples as he reaches down and begins to rub her clit with his fingers. Slowly he begins to notice as she begins to arch up to meet his fingers. He places loving, tender kisses along her body as he reaches his ultimate destination. 

 

He begins to kiss her thighs as his fingerplay continues. His lips and tongue replace his fingers as he begins to suck and nibble on her clit. His eyes look up at her and she still has her eyes closed. He intensifies his probing tongue and she begins to grind into his face and her moaning intensifies…he hears a sleepy voice…”Oh, Norman, don’t stop!” He continues to give her oral pleasure until her thighs clamp his head into place and he feels her pussy contract and a blast of wetness coats his face She releases her hold on him and he climbs up to lay on top of her. 

 

He kisses her tenderly and they share the taste of her passion between them. “Mmmm, “ she whispers, “that tastes sweet.” “And now you know why I spend so much time down there,” he grins. His cock slips into her soaking wet pussy and he begins to gently thrust as he looks down into her eyes. They need no words between them, she meets each of his thrusts with thrusts of her own. “I missed you so fucking much, babe. I can’t be away from you anymore. I love you too damn much” He growled this into her ear as they kissed as their lovemaking intensified until he finally could hold his climax no more and exploded inside of her. He slid out and laid next to her with his head on her shoulder and was quiet. He fell asleep and she smiled and just lay beside him and held him until she fell asleep holding him in her arms. 

 

She later woke up and slipped out of bed. She threw on some pjs and went to check the pantry. She was gonna make her man a meal tonight. “Hmm slim pickins in here. Will have to make a grocery run,” she thought to herself. She was able to pull enough together to make a Greek pasta salad and some steamed asparagus. 

 

She plugged her earbuds into her phone and cranked up some Black Crowes while she cooked. She had forgotten that he was sleeping and she began to belt out, “She Talks to Angels” and danced while she cooked. He heard some loud warbling coming from the kitchen and pulled on some pj bottoms and quietly padded into the vicinity of the sounds. He chuckled to himself and grabbed his phone and quietly began to film the spectacle unfolding in front of him. She was full into the chorus singing at top volume when she turned with a bowl of pasta and stopped mid turn as she was caught on tape. She turned blood red as she put the bowl on the table and sheepishly smiled. 

 

“How long have you been standing there?” He grinned, “Long enough to get my next video to post on Instagram.” She playfully threw a towel at him and said, “Oh, no Reedus. I’m not gonna be one of your little social networking experiments. I didn’t sign up for that shit.” He put the phone down on the table and quietly said, “Oh, ok.” She had turned her back to him to grab some plates so she did not see the concern on his face. 

 

They had a quiet dinner and later as they cuddle on the couch, she looked up at him. “You're mighty quiet, tonight handsome. Cat got your tongue?” He shook his head, “Nah, just we do have to kind of talk about something. That whole bit about earlier about Instagram, you know that’s a bridge we have to cross, right?” “What, Instagram?” she asked. 

 

Norman sighed and stood up and started pacing, “Nicole, I know you didn’t sign up for all the fandom, but it is part of my life right now. I’m worried how we are gonna deal with it. I mean, what do you think, baby?” She leaned back and was thoughtful for a moment, “This is not my level of expertise Norman. Like you said this is your world. What about a few carefully leaked photos and then a slow rollout of our relationship and engagement?” He sat down beside her and leaned on her shoulder. “You wouldn’t have a problem with that, baby?” She turned to face him and stroked his cheek. “Norman, my home is where you are baby. We will make it work. Now, how about some of that Norman Reedus panty dropping charm to get me all hot and wet and in the sack.” Speaking as he began to kiss her, “I am at your service, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is stepping into the madcap life of Norman....will she be able to deal with his fame? We shall see.


	16. Bright Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight tension begins as Nicole has to start dealing with his fame.

Chapter 16

Bright Lights

 

Over the next couple of months, they proceeded with their planned rollout of their relationship. They had made some weekend trips to a couple of Cons and she wore a hoodie and dark glasses to maneuver through the crowds unnoticed and she enjoyed watching him with the fans, especially with little kids. Her heart melted because he always made sure the kids were made to feel special. Lots of women pulled and clawed at him and admittedly, that was not easy for her to watch. Still, if she wanted to be in his life, this was also part of it too whether she liked it or not.

 

Sean’s wife Lauren gave her some advice one day at the hotel at the first con she attended. “Nicole, he’s never been this focused on a woman like he has you. You have stolen his heart woman. He is nice to his fans, but sweetie he only has eyes for you and wants to make sure you know it.” She smiled at the memory and is grateful all his friends have accepted her in Norman’s life.

 

She is still nervous as they are making the plans for the transition to Georgia to start filming the new season of the show. She’s only met Andy and his wife at the dinner party they held before Christmas and Norman assured him that she had gotten the Andrew Lincoln seal of approval. He was busy working with his publisher about some ideas for a new art book and she decided to dash out to pick up a few things from the grocery.

 

She was in the checkout line and she saw a couple of tabloids with pictures of she and Norman and some not flattering headlines about her size and that Norman was apparently into fat chicks. She paid for her purchases and got home in time to prepare dinner for them.

 

As they ate, he noticed how quiet she was….”What’s wrong babe? You’re awful quiet.” She sighed and said, “Oh, it’s nothing just a little homesick for the South I guess.” She hoped this would keep him from probing further as she didn’t want to seem like a bitchy, whiny woman. She knows he loves her and she loves him so she is just gonna have to learn to deal with the crap that comes with his success.

 

Norman smiled and said, “I have an idea. Let’s head on down to Georgia. We don’t start filming until next month, but I can handle all the publicity from Georgia as well as here.” Her eyes lit up, “Oh, sweetie, do ya mean it? I am ready for warmer climates and Southern hospitality.” He pulled her close and grinned, “Anything for you Sweet Pea!” She kissed him back and they cleaned up the kitchen together and then snuggle under the covers and played Candy Crush till they fell asleep cuddle up next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Nicole bitten off more than she can chew? Or is their love enough to get her through? A short chapter, but lengthier ones are on the way.


	17. Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole receives quite a welcome home to Georgia celebration from Norman

Chapter 17

Georgia

 

Within a couple of weeks, they had transitioned to Georgia. It was mid March and Spring was in the air as flowers were beginning to bloom. She immediately fell in love with their Georgia home. It was in a gated community with big 3 acre lots for added privacy. The back of the home looked out on a small lake with a pier and covered gazebo. It was nice to be away from the paparazzi and fast pace of the city.

 

Filming was set to begin in April and as more of the cast and crew arrived in to settle in for the season, she began to meet everyone. Andy had told them all they were gonna fall in love with Nicole and that it was good to see Norman at such peace in his personal life. Once everyone got into town, they had a welcome back dinner at a small restaurant in Senoia. Nicole smiled as he interacted with his fellow cast and crew. They all welcomed her with open arms.

 

He kept her close by his side and in a quiet moment, looked down and smiled, “Well, what do you think baby?” “I think I finally understand what you have been trying to explain to me about all of this. Y’all really are a big family.” “Yes,” he replied, “I’ve never had this kind of closeness on set before, well, maybe on the “ ‘Saints” movies, but other than that no. I love these guys.” He smiled as he looked at all his friends.

 

They arrived home after the party and he poured them each a glass of wine and they took a walk out to the pier and sat on the edge with their feet dangling in the water. “Too bad it’s still cold or we could go skinny dipping,” she grinned. “Well, I might just have to take you up on that this summer, my dear.” “Oh, most definitely,” she sighed as he began to softly kiss and nibble on her neck. “You know, I skipped dessert tonight, but I think your pussy would make a fine finish to my meal tonight.”

 

He pulled her dress up to find she wasn’t wearing panties. “Oh, you are my bad little girl aren’t ya?” Nicole had a good buzz going from all the wine she had consumed that night. “Yeah, “ she sighed…”i need to be disciplined.” He began to kiss and lightly bite her pussy and clit. She moaned and bucked but he kept teasing her and not giving her the release she craved. “Please, baby, I need to cum bad.”

 

He sternly responded, “You will cum when I’m damn good and ready for you to.” He continued to finger and suck at her pussy until the deck beneath her was soaking wet. He then pulled her to her feet and she saw more of the animal lust in him than ever before. He walked her over to one of the gazebo posts and tied her hands above her head to the post with his tie.

 

He then ripped open her dress and began to ravage her breasts and torso with his mouth and hands. He looked at her on full display for him and he loosened his pants and stroked his cock as he looked at her. “I”m gonna fuck you so hard, Nicole. I’m gonna fill you up with my cum and then I’ll release you. “ He stepped over to her and slid his cock into her soaking wet pussy. “God, Norman you are fucking amazing!” She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stroked so he could get deeper penetration. His strong arms held her in place against the post. He slammed into her harder and harder until he felt her pussy contract and his balls exploded a hot sticky deposit far into her cum drenched hole.

 

He released her hands and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed and bit his neck as he carried her in the house where they collapsed into bed and passed out from the sheer exhaustion of their passion. It had been a great day, but as they slept neither lover realized it would be their last night in the same bed for some time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....trouble on the horizon?


	18. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers take a road trip that takes them to a place neither wanted to go

Chapter 18

Road trip

 

She awoke with a smile after their outdoor activities the previous night. Her mind was finally settling regarding the paparazzi and fans and she felt like she was getting a handle on her feelings on this matter. She knew it would always be a struggle for her, but she was learning to deal with it.

 

Her Daddy was gonna come for a visit after filming started and she and Norman were enjoying life together in Georgia. He had her bike shipped to Georgia so they could get out for weekend rides together. She loved to ride on his bike with him, but there is nothing like the freedom that comes from being on your own bike.

 

They planned a ride out to the Georgia coastline on the Saturday before he was due on set on Tuesday. They ate a quick omelette that she had whipped up and walked out to the garage. “You are a sexy biker chick, Ms. Thomas.” “Thanks, Reedus, but I bet you say that to all the biker chicks you see.” “Only the one that I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with.” She walked over to him and kissed him. “Thanks for today. I love riding with you. Reminds me of when we met. That seems so long ago. I love you baby!” He slapped her on the ass as she was putting on her helmet. “Ok let’s ride!”

 

They took off on the back roads to make their way to the coast. He had booked them a room in Savannah for a weekend getaway before the madness of the season started. They stopped for coffee and he made pictures with some of his fans as she waited patiently on the bike. This frequently happened on his bike trips as word of his locations spread on Facebook and Twitter.

 

They stopped to gas up at a station just outside of Macon. As he filled their tanks, she went in to pee and when she walked back out, she looked as two women were talking with him as he had started filling his tank. Her anxiety level immediately crept up, “Dammit, I am not gonna overreact here.” She walked back out to the bikes just in time to see one of these bitches grab him and kiss him. He quickly pushed her away as he saw Nicole with angry tears in her eyes.

 

Nicole quickly slipped her helmet back on, jumped on her bike and sped away before he could speak. Norman quickly got on his bike and began to follow her. They had bluetooth speakers in their helmets and he angrily said to her, “God dammit Nicole, slow down, you are gonna get yourself killed.” She spat back, “Not that you would mind, you motherfucker, I saw how you were looking at her. How did she taste?!?”

 

She turned off her bluetooth so she couldn’t hear him. He lost sight of her as she crested a hill. “Damn, she needs to slow down,” He muttered to himself. “I’ve got to get her off that bike until she has calmed down.” Nicole throttled up even more, she was going over 80 mph when the state trooper saw her and did a quick u-turn to pursue. “Well, shit,” she grumbled to herself.

 

She began to throttle down when the bike began to fishtail. She tried to regain control but it was too late as the bike began to slide and she was being thrown like a rag doll down a steep ditch into a wooded area. She screamed in agony as she felt crushing pain all along her right side as she finally stopped when she slammed into a huge pine tree. The last vision in her eyes was of a man in a trooper’s hat calling, “Miss, miss…..” then darkness enveloped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned...major angst to come.


	19. A Sorrowful Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers of sorrow and desperation from Norman

Chapter 19

A Sorrowful Prayer

 

 

He reached the hill a couple of minutes later and saw the blue lights pursuing her. To his horror, he saw her bike sliding across the road as he saw her flying through the air and off the side of the road. He slowed and flew off the bike after he stopped and ripped his helmet off as he attempted to run to her.

 

The state trooper grabbed him just before he got to her side, yelling, “SIR! SIR! DO NOT MOVE HER! YOU MAY INJURE HER WORSE THAN SHE IS ALREADY!” Norman looked at the cop and asked, “Is she alive?” Approaching sirens could be heard in the distance as the officer responded, “Yes sir. But she’s critically injured. Is she your wife?” He looks tearfully at the trooper and replies, “No, she’s my fiancee. Can I go to her?” The officer agrees but only until the paramedics arrive and again cautions Norman not to move her.

 

Norman kneels beside her and gently strokes her left arm. He notices how badly injured her right arm and leg are injured and that she is badly scraped with blood oozing from her abrasions. Crying out loud he pleads with her, “Nicole, don’t leave me baby.”

 

The paramedics come to her side and ask him to move aside. He begins to give their information to the investigating trooper. “Mr. Reedus, we are gonna LifeFlight her to Emory in Atlanta. They are the top trauma center in the Southeast. I can arrange for one of my fellow officers to transport you to the hospital. We will have your bike transported as you shouldn’t be riding right now as upset as you are.” Norman numbly responds, “Thank you.”

 

The other state troopers clear a spot on the highway as the helicopter lands. Norman watched as the LifeFlight crew prepare her for transport and loaded her on the helicopter which takes off towards Atlanta. The officer guided Norman to one of their Yukons and they were off to Atlanta with sirens blazing.

 

He called Andy who lives in Atlanta during filming and asked him to be at the hospital to meet Nicole’s flight. “Sure thing buddy, I’m on my way now. Norman…..she is gonna be ok.” In tears, Norman replied, “I don’t know man, she is hurt so bad. I can’t lose her Andy, I just can’t.” Andy reassured his friend and as Norman asked, called Nicotero and Gimple as he drove to Emory.

 

Norman was just kind of going through the motions as he contacted Ryan to inform him of Nicole’s accident. Ryan was working in Birmingham and was only a couple of hours from Atlanta. Ryan contacted Tyler and they both began to travel to Atlanta to be by their mother’s side. Norman then called Kathy, who began to scream on the phone, but calmed and said she would grab their dad and be on the way. Norman then put his head in his hands as he began to whisper a prayer for her life to be spared.

 

Andy arrived at the trauma center and explained that Norman had asked him to meet Nicole’s flight there. One of the clerks responded to him, saying, “Mr. Lincoln, we were radioed that you would be here. Her flight is just landing now.” Andy watched as they wheeled her in and began to work on her injuries. “This is much worse than I thought,” Andy quietly reflected. He texted Norman to let him know that she had made it to the hospital and they were working on her.

 

Norman saw the text from Andy and the officer told him they were about 30 minutes out from the hospital. Norman looked out the window as the tears began to fall again and he thought over their lives over the past year. He longed to hold her in his arms again and prayed that he would get that chance once more.

 

They finally arrived and the officer escorted Norman to the trauma center. Andy greeted him with a hug and said, “They are still busy with her.” At this moment, they heard, “Code Blue, Trauma Bay 1.” Norman tried to go to the doors but Andy grabbed him and said, “Let them work, Norman.”

 

About 10 minutes later, a doctor approached them and asked them to step into a conference room. Norman began to shake his head in disbelief and the doctor said, “She’s alive, Mr. Reedus. We have her stable enough, but the next 24 hours are critical. She is being taken to surgery to repair a lacerated liver as she is losing blood. We have given her 4 units already and we have to stop the bleeding. She also has a fractured right arm and a couple of rib fractures. Her right leg has been shattered and she may never walk again. Our primary concern now, is getting the bleeding stopped. We are doing everything we can to save her and the baby.” Norman looked at the doctor in disbelief. “Baby?” “Yes sir, did you not know? We performed an ultrasound on her liver and we picked up the baby’s heartbeat. I really need to go prep for surgery now. We will keep you posted.” Norman looked at Andy with sadness and fear in his eyes.

 

“A baby,” he whispered again in disbelief. “She never said anything to me, man.” Andy responded, “Maybe she doesn’t know yet either, Norman.” Norman leaned against a wall and slid to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Andy spoke with a staff member and asked if a private waiting area was available. Andy walked Norman to this area to wait for another update from surgery.

 

Several hours had passed and Nicole’s family had arrived. Norman asked Andy and the hospital staff to not say anything to the family about the baby until they knew more. A couple of hours after her family arrived, a couple of surgeons came out and gave an update to the family. “We have stopped the bleeding and she has received a several pints of blood. She is on a ventilator right now to help her body rest. We are getting her leg set up in traction and her right arm is splinted until she is stable enough for those surgeries. She is a very strong woman, Mr. Reedus. It was very close but if she makes it through the next 24 hours she should be okay. She will have a long recovery, but it looks like she has a good support network.”

 

Norman thanked the doctors and asked when he could see her. The doctors said he would have a nurse come get him when they got her set up in ICU. About an hour later, a nurse came to Norman and he followed her into the ICU. She explained all the equipment to him and that she was resting comfortably. “Now, Mr. Reedus, there is something I want you to hear.” The nurse grabbed a device and spread some gel on Nicole’s lower abdomen. After a few moments a rapid heartbeat could be heard as well as the heart monitor with Nicole’s heart rate. “Mr. Reedus, I don’t know if she knows that she is pregnant, but she is fighting to stay here. Don’t give up hope.”

 

He smiled through his tears and sat down beside her bed. He placed his hand on her belly and held her left hand and whispered, “Hello, baby. I’m gonna take good care of both you and your Mommy, keep fighting my beautiful angels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life and what not....plus that Season 7 premiere...I'm still recovering.


	20. Answered Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers are beginning to be answered, but in the way Norman wants?

Chapter 20

Answered Prayers

 

Norman was grateful to have Nicole’s family close by and different members of the show, came in and out to check her progress. Andy did not leave Norman’s side until Sean arrived to take over watching over Norman. Norman and Sean hugged tightly when he arrived and Norman wept quietly into Sean’s shoulder. “Keep the faith, brother, she’s a fighter, I can tell.”

 

They both encouraged him to get some rest, but it was no use. Norman could not sleep a wink until he knew she was gonna be ok. He was running on coffee and nicotine by this point. Melissa had come by and forced him to eat. “Listen, buddy, she needs you strong and if you don’t eat, I’m gonna kick your butt” This garnered the first smile he had been able to muster since yesterday. He did feel better after downing the lunch that Melissa brought.

 

All his castmates were crazy about Nicole’s sons. He could not be more proud of them if they were his own sons. They are fine young men and she has done a wonderful job raising them.

 

After lunch, her surgeons returned to check her progress. They came to get Norman and he grabbed the boys to go listen to the doctors. “Dr. Coleman, these are Nicole’s sons, Ryan and Tyler.” Dr. Coleman shook their hands and smiled, “I have good news for all of you. Her blood count is stable and her liver enzymes are decreasing. The surgery seems to have worked. She is not out of the woods by any means, but we are upgrading her condition to stable for now. She is almost completely breathing on her own and we are about to wean her off the ventilator. She will be kept sedated however to better control her pain.”

 

The boys hugged and said they would go update the family. Norman pulled Dr. Coleman to the side and whispered, “What about the baby?” Dr. Coleman smiled in reply, “So far so good, we have a high risk obstetrician consulted and she is monitoring the baby Have you told her sons, yet?” Norman whispered, “No, I’m not sure if Nicole even knows. Do you know how far along she is?” “About 6-8 weeks as far as we can tell” Norman shook Dr. Coleman’s hand and thanked him for everything they had done for his family.

 

After the ventilator was removed, she remained sedated, but her eyes flickered as she could sense busy activity around her. She was faintly aware of monitors and that she could not move her right side. She thought she heard his voice as she drifted back off to a deep sleep.

 

The nurses brought Norman to her side and had set a chair up for him next to the bed. The room was dark, but the nurses told him to talk to her to let her know he was there. “Hey, baby, “ he whispered. “It’s been a wild couple of days. I need you to hear me right now. I love you and I need you to come back to me. We have our whole lives ahead of us and…” he reached to rub her belly. “We have a whole lot to fight for. Nicole, I will take care of you forever. Please don’t leave me.”

 

He laid his head on the bed by her hand and closed his eyes. A couple of hours passed and he was aware of the nurses checking her vital signs and iv drips and her dressings, but he never woke.

 

She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. She wasn’t quite sure what to think. She slowly raised her head and looked down at her broken body. She could see that her right arm had a cast and her right leg was in traction. She ached all over, but not as bad as she would have imagined. Tears began to well in her eyes as she saw his head laying on her bed with his hand on her tummy.

 

She raised her hand and began to play with his hair. He slowly turned his head and saw her looking at him. “Oh, Norman, “ she barely whispered, “I’m sooooo sorry baby.” He picked her hand up and began to kiss her fingers as he quietly cried. “You have nothing to be sorry about my love. It was my fault.”

 

She placed her fingers over his lips. “No more apologies, darling. I love you. What day is it?” “Sunday night….” He could tell she was worried about filming “Do not worry about filming. It has been delayed by a week until we found out your condition. Nicole, we need to talk….”   She began look fearful. He told her about all her injuries and the length of her recovery.

 

“Nicole, that’s not all. There is one more thing.” He motioned for the nurse to come in and she found the baby’s heartbeat. He looked over at his bride to be and smiled. She smiled back and asked, “Norman, I know what that sounds like, but I’m 43 years old. Is that really our baby?’ He smiled again through tears and nodded his head.

 

“Is the baby okay? I mean what about the xrays and all the medications they are giving me?” Norman assured her that every precaution was being taken and that she she was getting the best care money could buy. She became quiet, “Are you sure that you want this, Norman? This is not a possibility I even remotely considered.”

 

“Nicole, I love you and God, I almost lost you baby. When the docs told me about the baby, they were fighting to keep you with me. When I heard our little one’s heartbeat, it was the first glimmer of hope I had. I could not be more proud to become your husband and the father to our child. I love you Nicole.” She stroked his face and wiped his tears and smiled, “Then I guess it’s all settled then. I love you Daddy.” He leaned over to carefully kiss her. “I love you too little Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst but they will be happy I swear.


	21. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery begins

Chapter 21

Mending

 

He slept beside her all night in the chair even though she insisted he go home to rest. The boys and Sean had come in to say hello. She hugged them all with her good arm and Sean offered to take the rest of the family to Norman’s and her place to rest. Her dad and Kathy came in with tears in their eyes, grateful that she was still with them. They soon left with Sean so he could get them all settled at the house.

 

Norman was exhausted and never moved with all the visitors. She laid there and looked at him and tearfully smiled. “Oh, sweetie, I am sorry I am putting you through this,” she thought to herself.

 

It was early on Monday morning and her nurse, Lisa, came in to change her dressing on her abdomen. She watched and observed the incision line and she began to smile as an idea formed in her head.

 

As her breakfast tray was brought in, Norman woke up and kissed her good morning. “Hey sleepyhead,” she said, “How’s the neck? It can’t have been comfortable in that chair all night.” She grinned at him. He smiled back, “I’m fine how are you feeling this morning, baby Mama?” She smiled and replied, “I feel like I got ran over by a Mack truck, but other than that pretty damn good.”

 

He helped her with breakfast and she said, “I may train you to be a good nurse yet, Reedus. By the way, I have an idea I want to run by you. I want you to document our whole experience either through photography or video. I have an idea for a new exhibition for you. ‘Beauty in Pain’ I feel like I can help people who have body image issues after traumatic injuries. What do you think, babe?”

 

He looked up at her with his eyes glistening. “Are you sure Nicole, this would mean your privacy would totally be gone?” “Sweetie, my privacy kind of disappeared when you asked me to be part of your life. I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass about everything. I really want to do this and I want you to be the one to make the pictures of me for everything.” Norman bent down to kiss her. “Darling, I am so proud to be your man. You are an amazing woman, Nicole Denise Thomas. I love you.”

 

After a couple of days, she was cleared for surgery to repair her broken bones. The rib fractures would have to heal on their own. The best treatment for that was binding the chestwall with ace wraps. However, the right leg and right arm fractures would be significantly more complicated to repair.

 

The orthopedic surgeon had discussed treatment options and it was decided the best way to stabilize the arm and leg would be for external fixation. This procedure does not involve casting, but rods, pins and screws drilled in through the skin into the bone and held in place with an external fixator device. She would be in these devices for at least 8 weeks and during this time as the bones knitted back together, it would be determined if she would regain full use of her limbs. Fortunately, there did not seem to be much nerve damage so this was a plus. On Wednesday these surgeries were performed and she came through with flying colors and the baby was still continuing to thrive.

 

Norman had begun to document the journey of her recovery. Nicole and Norman decided to keep the news of the baby to themselves until a little further along in her pregnancy. She was released from ICU on Friday to a private suite reserved for VIP hospital guests. Nicole protested but Norman would not hear of anything but the best for his girl. “Norman, a regular room will be fine. We don’t need all that space.”

 

“Ok, well sweetie, I have to break something to ya. News of the accident has leaked out and you have a surprise waiting for you when you get to your new room.” He winked and smiled at her as he said this. She looked at him curiously and just smiled and shook her head. She understood his smile when they rolled her bed into her room. Flowers and gifts were everywhere to be seen and they were from his fans all over the world. They all wished Nicole well in her recovery and she smiled at him and said, “Your fans are the best!”


	22. Family Time

Chapter 22

Family Time

 

Monday morning rolled around and Norman had went home to grab a bag for clothes and to check on the family. Mingus, who had been out of the country with Helena, had arrived Sunday night late and was exhausted and Sean had picked him up at the airport.

 

Norman walked in to Kathy preparing a big breakfast for everyone and he was met at the door with a big bear hug from his first born. “Oh, Dad, I’m so sorry, I’m just getting here.” Norman hugged him back and told him, “You’re here now and that is what is important to me and Nicole. Mingus, she is gonna be just fine. We have a long road, but she is amazingly strong.”

 

Mingus came back to the hospital with Norman and Ryan and Tyler. As Nicole laid in bed, looking through the get well notes and notes of encouragement to her through Norman’s Twitter feed, she smiled. At this moment, all of her boys walked into the door. Mingus was at her side in a second and Ryan and Tyler smiled as their baby brother hugged Nicole tight.

 

“Nicole, don’t scare us like this anymore. You are the only person who has helped Dad get his shit straight,” he said grinning. Everyone laughed as Norman flipped him off jokingly. Ryan and Tyler were about to head back to work and school now that their mother was on the road to recovery.

 

Nicole sent Norman a quick text, “Do you want to go ahead and tell them?” He looked up at her and grinned. “Guys, there is one more thing that you all should know. When Nicole was brought in after the accident, we discovered that she is pregnant. Probably about 8 weeks or so. We just want it to be us knowing for now, so no Facebook posts or anything yet guys”

 

He was silent for a minute and the boys looked at each other and grinned and hugged first Norman then Nicole. Ryan and Tyler kissed their mom and hit the road and offered to drop Mingus off at the house on their way out of town.

 

Nicole looked at Norman’s bag and asked, “What do you have there? Aren’t you due back on set?”

 

“Well, ma’am, I thought that I would take a few more days off to help you recover.” “Buddy, I love you for that, but you need to get back to work. This rehab thing is gonna be a long process. The doctors are gonna have me in rehab for a couple of weeks and then I will be home for intensive home therapy. I am so ready to get back to our bed.”

 

Norman sighed and said, “I miss being able to cuddle up next to you and….other things too.” He grinned devilishly. “Let me stay with you again tonight and I promise, tomorrow I will be out of your hair so you can concentrate on getting better.” She pulled him in close for a kiss. “Reedus, I love you.”


	23. Rehab

Chapter 23

Rehab

 

Norman had kissed her goodbye as he left to head to set and after breakfast a physical therapist came to her door. “Morning, Ms. Thomas, I’m Brad. You ready to work?” 

 

“Well, first, Brad, it’s Nicole and 2nd, yes, let’s get this party started.” “Ok, Nicole, the docs have said you can attempt to bear partial weight on your leg. Have you been up at all out of bed?” Nicole responded, “No, I’ve had this catheter and using a bed pan unfortunately. I am ready to walk again so I can ditch the tube and not have half the free world know when I’ve gotta poop.” 

 

Brad grinned and said, “Ok, well let’s roll.” He then helped her sit up on the side of the bed. He had a special walker set up so that she could rest her right arm in a cradle like device and with hand grip for her fingers and he coached her into standing while bearing most of the weight on her left leg. 

 

Nicole felt the tears begin as the pain increased with each movement. But no pain no gain, right? She then tentatively placed a little weight on her right foot. It was a strange sensation as she looked down at the hardware sticking out of her leg. She felt as if her right leg weighed a thousand pounds. She began to get lightheaded and Brad assisted her back to a sitting position. 

 

She had tears in her eyes, but refused to take anything stronger than Tylenol as she did not want to harm the baby in any way. They repeated this process 4 more times and Nicole was exhausted. Brad praised her and helped her back into bed and told her he would be back in the afternoon for another go of standing. She ate lunch and took a nap. In the afternoon, Brad returned and she was able to last much longer in a standing position. 

 

The days went on like this for a couple of weeks. Norman would come and stay at night and she would update him on her progress. On her last night in the hospital, Norman came in to find that Brad was still in her room. “Hey, babe, everything ok?” 

 

She did not say a word, but looked at Brad and smiled. She then stood with and smiled. Norman took a step toward her and Brad smiled and shook his head as Nicole concentrated. She slowly began to take small steps toward Norman. She covered the distance of about 10 feet and stopped and looked up to see tears streaming down his face. “Mr. Reedus, I think I’m ready to go home.” He cradled her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her. “I am ready for you to be home, Ms. Thomas. Baby, I am so proud of you.”


	24. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole returns home.

Chapter 24

Normalcy

 

Nicole remained in the hospital for one more week of rehab and by the end of the 3 weeks she was going stir crazy. Dr. Coleman came in to see her on a Friday morning. “Well, Nicole, your recovery so far has been amazing. I think today is the day we will let you go home.”

 

Nicole grinned and said, “Dr. Coleman, I just want to thank you and all the staff here for the great care I have received.”

“No problem, Nicole, you are a very blessed and fortunate woman. A walking miracle if you will. I see that the baby is still thriving and growing.” Nicole smiled at this thought. “Yes,” she said, “we could not be more thrilled. We finally told the kids and they are excited as well.”

 

Dr. Coleman, smiled as she walked out to prepare Nicole’s discharge orders. Nicole grabbed her phone and texted Norman to call when he got a break.

 

About 30 minutes later he called and asked, “Hey, pal, what’s up? Everything ok?”

 

“Yes, babe, I was just wondering if you could take in a homeless motorcycle wreck victim for the rest of your life? They are kicking me out of this joint today!” Norman was grinning as he responded, “I’m on the way, my love. Will be great to have you back in our bed tonight. Love you.”

 

Nicole smiled at how gingerly and gentle Norman had handled her transition back to their home. He fluffed pillows and got her set up on the sofa in the living room and made sandwiches and soup for them for dinner. They spent a quiet evening sitting and listening to music.

 

She then began to yawn and he helped her to their bedroom and got her settled in the bed. He began to take his clothes off as she watched. This gorgeous man was all hers and she ached to feel his touch again. He slipped into bed next to her and carefully snuggled up next to her. “I’m not hurting you am I?” he said with worry. She smiled and shook her head. “I only wish we could do more. Sorry that this whole thing has put a damper on what was an outstanding sex life.” she giggled.

 

He did not respond and was very quiet. He was laying with his head on her breasts and was lightly tracing circles on her skin. She then began to feel his shoulders tremble as he held onto her tighter. He began to sob and cry uncontrollably as she began to cry also and she stroked his hair and just let him cry it out.

 

“Oh, Nicole, when I came over that hill and saw you flying through the air, I died a little inside. You are my person, Nicole. I can’t believe I came so close to losing you. I was powerless to do anything to help you. I could not bear it if you were taken from me.” He looked up at her and they wiped the tears from each others eyes.

 

“But I wasn’t Norman, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I love you forever, babe.” “I love you too Nicole.” He kissed her goodnight and they remained snuggled together for the rest of the night. They both slept soundly for the first time since the accident.


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines are established

Chapter 25

Home

 

Nicole settled into a routine at home. Home health had been arranged and nurses and therapists came to the house 3 times weekly for visits for incision care and rehab. Norman was busy with filming and was like a nanny to her when he was home, catering to her every need.

 

After 4 weeks at home they were 7 weeks out from the accident and it was almost June. Nicole was now able to walk with only a cane and her right arm was healed and the pins had been removed from her arm.

 

Norman had documented everything as was their plan and they were beginning to put the book together. They also had decided that they would start a foundation for victims of trauma to provide resources for reconstructive surgery and to help with counseling for the emotional scars as well.

 

She was starting to show a bit and by this point they had felt safe in letting the world in on the secret of her pregnancy. The book was scheduled to come out in September ahead of the premier of the 5th season of the show.  Life was moving along.

 

It was late afternoon and Nicole made her way down to the pier. She had gotten used to walking with the external fixator on her leg and was about at 75% strength in her leg. She wanted to surprise him and set about to catch some white perch for dinner. She was grateful that her right arm had healed and she had full use of her hand.

 

She bathed in the quiet and solitude of their country home and she never wanted to leave. The only sounds she heard was an occasional bird whistling or chirping and the wind blowing through the trees as she made her casts into the water. She was successful in her efforts and soon had enough fish to make a nice dinner for them both. She cleaned the fish on the pier and washed up to make the return trip to the house. As she turned to make the return trip, he was standing there smiling. “Having fun sweetie?”

 

“Dang it Reedus, I wanted to surprise you.” He laughed and said, “Well I’d say you have dear. You are amazing you know that? I was just thinking about the last time we were on this pier together, “ he growled as he pulled her in close for a kiss. He kissed her long and deep and felt a moan escape from her lips. She looked at him with lust and took his belt off. She backed him up against the post that he had tied her to when they last fucked 7 weeks previously. She strapped his arms behind him and secured him to the post with his belt.

 

He grinned and said, “I like where this is going but do you think we should be doing this?” “Shut up Reedus, no reason for both us to be miserable. You’ve taken care of my needs for the past couple of months, now I’m gonna return the favor.” She pulled over a chair and sat in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. He wasn’t wearing boxers which he knows makes her crazy horny.

 

She looked up at him licked her lips as she licked the precum off his cockhead. He moaned and closed his eyes. She took him in her mouth and swallowed his whole length. Her tongue slid along the underside of his shaft as she allowed the warm summer air to hit his length. She then kissed her way down to the base and began to suck his balls as she stroked his shaft with her now fully healed right hand. “Holy hell, woman, I have missed your touch so fucking much.”

 

“I know baby, me too and you better be ready to make up for lost time when my leg is free from this contraption.” She resumed her cocksucking and he began to grind into her mouth. “Baby, I can’t last much longer. Are you ready?” She looked up at him and winked and resumed pleasuring him. She felt his balls tighten and his dick began to spasm as she began to swallow his cum. She slowly sucked every last drop from him and stood and smiled up at him.

 

She released his arms and he pulled her close for a passionate kiss and whispered, “You better be ready Mrs. Reedus...when that thing comes off your leg...your ass is mine!” They both laughed and he fastened his jeans and carried the day’s catch in as she walked by his side.


	26. Hardware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes another step in her recovery.

Chapter 26

Hardware

 

 

The day that she has been waiting for had finally arrived. One would think wedding day, birth of their baby….but no she laughed to herself. “Happy Hardware Removal Day Sweetie,” she smiled over at him as he drove to the Dr. Baria’s office.

 

 

He grinned back, “You too pal. I can’t wait to hold you close without becoming a pin cushion.” She flipped him off and he grabbed her finger and began to kiss and suck on it. “Ok, Reedus, you are gonna turn me into a puddle and ruin your upholstery...Down Boy!” He kissed the back of her hand and held it as he drove. “I really do want to make tonight special for you darlin.” She tilted her head and winked at him. “I know baby, me too, me too. I have missed your touch.”

 

 

They arrived at Dr. Baria’s office and checked in and were taken to the back. They waited in an exam room and Norman asked, “Are you sure you don’t want him to sedate you for this, Nicole? Don’t they usually do that?” She shook her head, “No, I think our little one has had enough medications because of me. I’m tough, I can handle it. You did bring your camera to take shots and to video this right?”

 

 

He pulled the camera out of his backpack and began to make photos of her leg stretched out on the exam table. Dr. Baria walked in and shook both of their hands. “Nicole, your progress has been nothing short of a miracle. Are you ready to get your leg back?” Nicole laughed and nodded, “Yes, I’m tired of looking like a cyborg from a ‘Terminator’ movie. Do you care if Norman films this?”

 

 

Dr. Baria smiled and said, “Souvenir?” They both explained their plan and Dr. Baria even offered to hook them up with photos of all her xrays for the book. Soon Dr. Baria had all the pins and screws removed and applied small bandages to the pin sites and they were on their way home.

 

 

In the jeep on the way home, Norman asked, “How does it feel?” “About 10 lbs lighter. It feels great to be able to slide my foot up and down my leg. Can’t wait for your legs to be wrapped around mine though.” She grinned mischieviously at him as she felt a slight acceleration to the jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, the flirting and antici..............pation. Short chapter...but the fun is to come.


	27. Intimacy Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers restart their love affair.

Chapter 27  
Intimacy Renewed

 

After a quiet afternoon of relaxation and dinner. She hugged him close in the kitchen, “Do me a favor…?” “Anything you ask, my dear.” “Can you straighten up in here? Give me about 30 minutes or so to get ready for you. I want tonight to be perfect for us.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, whispering, “It can’t get anymore perfect than it already is my love, but yes, I’ll wait for your signal.” She kissed him and turned to walk to their room. He smiled as he watched her walk away, albeit with a slight limp. “What an amazing woman….” he whispered a small prayer of thanksgiving that she was still in his life and turned to straighten up the kitchen. 

 

She showered and dried off, applied a slight bit of makeup and perfume. She put on the new creamy silk nightgown she had bought recently for this night. She lit candles and put on some soft music. She opened the bedroom door and called out to him. She left the door open and walked to the deck just outside their room and stood by the rail, looking out at the moonlit night and peaceful lake. 

 

He heard the music coming from their room as he approached. He walked through the door and stood breathless as he looked at this beautiful creature who had rescued him almost a year ago now. “Wow, almost one year...I’d almost forgotten,” he thought as he slowly walked to her. He stood behind her and breathed in her scent, slowly taking in every bit of her to not forget these moments with her. He gently took her in his arms from behind and just held her close and drank in the moment. 

 

A familiar tune began to play. It was the song, “When You Say Nothing At All,” by Alison Krauss. This was the song they first danced together to in New Orleans, so many months ago. He gently turned her and took her in his arms and they began to sway to the music. Neither of them spoke, for no words were needed between them. 

 

They searched each other’s eyes as they swayed and he began to gently kiss her. She moaned as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck. She ran her hands up and down his back and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He continued to kiss her as he reached down and picked her up and carried her over the threshold into their room and laid her on the bed. 

 

He quickly slipped out of his jeans and laid next to her on the bed. He kissed her and looked down her body as he traced her outline across the silky fabric of her nightgown. She watched him and how tender he was being with her and smiled. She raised her hips as he pulled her nightgown up and sat up to remove it as they laid next to each other skin on skin. 

 

He whispered to her, “Last week on the pier was for me, but tonight is all about you, love,” and then began to kiss and caress her body yet again. He slowly inched his way down to her breasts and grazed her nipples with his teeth as he gently began to probe for her clitoris. She breathed in quickly as he found the spot and began to finger it. Slowly her hips began to thrust into his hand. 

 

He continued his fingerplay as he kissed his way to her pussy. His tongue replaced his fingers as he began to suck and lick at her clit. He smiled to himself at her moans and as she ran her fingers through his hair. He continued with his teasing until she finally exploded in screams of passion and a torrent of moisture from her orgasm. 

 

He smiled at her as he kissed her belly that was beginning to show a trace of baby bump. He then looked down to her right leg which was almost healed from the mangled mess he had observed on the side of the road a couple of months ago. His eyes glistened as he thought back to that day and he traced every scar on her leg with a small kiss and then began to kiss his way back up her body. 

 

He kneeled between her legs and placed the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly began to advance. It was like a fitted glove the way which she enveloped him. They looked at each other with deep love as they began to thrust together. She intertwined her legs with his to help deepen his thrusts and he began to increase his tempo and she met his every thrust with thrusts of her own. 

 

She reached up with both her hands to grasp his head as he began to slam into her with passion. Their eyes locked as she felt his low gutteral scream begin as he began to orgasm, she lost herself to him as her own climax began to hit and she pulled him into her arms and held onto him tightly as he buried his face into her neck. They were wordless as they slowly drifted back to earth. Only the sounds of the night drifted into their room from outside. 

 

He slowly raised up and began to kiss her again when they both felt it at the same time. A barely detectable flutter in her tummy as they felt the first movements of their little one. He slid over to her side and cradled her in one arm and they both lay quietly with his other hand laying on her belly as they felt the first movements of their miracle child. Again no words were needed, just the peaceful bliss of thanksgiving for their miraculous life together as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the way they love each other.


	28. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is here and life is good.

Chapter 28

Summer

 

The next morning, she laid curled up next to him as he began to awaken. He slipped out of bed so not to disturb her and padded down the hallway to make coffee and rustle up some breakfast for them. He wasn’t much of a cook, but thought he might be able to pull off some scrambled eggs and bacon and toast.

 

 

As he set about preparing, he put in his ear buds and cranked up some AC/DC he had downloaded. He smiled as he thought of the previous night and feeling their little one move for the first time. He continued to smile as he cooked…. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head to find she was alone in the bed, she called his name with no answer. She pulled on her pjs, grabbed her phone and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

 

 

When she turned the corner. She saw he was involved in one of the most epic air guitar solos she had ever witnessed. She did not want to disturb the scene and took out her phone and videoed as he continued to be unaware of her presence. He did the whole sliding on his knees thing for the ultimate finish and when his eyes opened he looked up to see her standing there smiling. He turned beet red and pulled the ear buds out and stood up quickly. “Uh, good morning, honey…..how long have you been standing there?” She stifled a laugh and said….”Oh, long enough to get video to blackmail you if I ever need to.”

 

 

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. “Do I smell bacon, Baby Reedus and I are starving.” “Yep, I was just getting through with our breakfast.” They grabbed plates and ate and she began to clean up. “I have another appointment today with my ob-gyn. Nothing scary just a routine visit. Can you go?” He hugged her and said, “Sure then I need to stop by the set to grab some things out of my trailer.”

 

 

They were off to the doctor a little while later. Nicole did not tell him but she had set up for a 4D ultrasound to ensure that the baby was developing properly. Being a nurse, she knew the risks of pregnancy at her age were high anyway and that wasn’t considering all the complications due to the accident and her surgeries. She felt everything was ok, but just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Also, they would be able to get really good pictures of their baby.

 

 

They arrived at the md office and were escorted to the exam room. The nurse took her vitals and had her lay on the exam bed for the ultrasound. She had explained to him on the way over the real purpose of the visit. The tech came in to perform the ultrasound and soon they were both looking at a picture of their little one. “Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” the tech asked. Norman did not even look at Nicole, “Sure we do…” he turned quickly, “Is that okay sweetheart?” Nicole grinned and nodded her head.

 

 

It warmed her heart to see him so excited about everything. The tech began to push on her abdomen with the ultrasound wand to make the baby move. Norman began to talk to her belly. “Hey sweetie, it’s okay, this is Daddy, they are just trying to get you to move a little bit.” At the moment he spoke, the baby began to move on the monitor and turn her head to the sound of her his voice. (Nicole noticed she was a girl when she turned).

 

 

Nicole grinned as tears began to fall, “Well, at least she knows her Daddy’s voice.” She watched him smiling through tears as they looked at images of their daughter for the first time. “There is my little ass kicker. She is precious.” Nicole giggled and said, “okay, but she’s gonna need a real name too Mr. Dixon. I don’t know if she will appreciate that as much as we do.” He grinned and said, “Oh, she is gonna be one spoiled little girl if I have anything to do with it.” “Poor kid, she doesn’t stand a chance between you and her brothers.” They both laughed as they left with a digital copy of the ultrasound to begin what will be large collection of family photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and fun


	29. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they work on their photography book, some painful memories come to the surface.

Chapter 29

Memories

 

Through the rest of the summer, when Norman’s work schedule allowed, they worked on the photography book that they had decided to title, “Scars, Pain, Beauty”.   When word had gotten about the topic of their book, a lot of his fans sent them pictures of disfiguring injuries along with many touching stories of how their lives had been transformed. It was comforting to Nicole and Norman to know that they had touched a nerve and would be able to provide assistance to people who might not otherwise have help for reconstructive surgery, namely women who had mastectomies and veterans with disfiguring injuries.

 

 

Nicole was in their office one day when he was not filming and began to go through more photos they had been sent. He came in quietly and sat across from her and looked as if he had something on his mind. She looked over her glasses at him and pondered what he was thinking. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” He leaned forward and scratched his beard as he did when he was deep in thought. “Nicole,....I want to show you something. Remember when I told you of my accident back in Germany?” She quietly nodded her head. He handed her a flash drive and put it in her laptop.

 

 

He continued, standing as he talked, he turned to face out the window to the lake, “This book...it’s meant to help people heal, right?” She opened the files on the flash drive and began to see pictures of a much younger him. His back was turned to her as she looked at the pictures. “I’ve never showed these to anyone, Nicole. When the accident happened, I was so disturbed by my face and how I looked, I would not let anyone come to see me. I’ve never really gotten over those feelings. The pictures tell the tale.”

 

 

Nicole continued to look through the pictures that were made of him immediately after his accident and after each of his surgeries. “Norman…” She stood to walk and walked to stand behind him and put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Sweetie, that’s why we are making this book. To show people that outward beauty is skin deep and if you aren’t beautiful on the inside, then outward beauty has no meaning.” He pulls away from her and sits in a chair.

 

 

She follows and straddles him and sits while facing him. He won’t make eye contact with her. She pulls off his ball cap and tosses it on the floor. She looks him in the eyes and begins to comb through his hair with her fingers and moves his bangs out of his eyes. His eyes are glistening and she looks at him and smiles.

 

 

She says softly, “Oh, Reedus. You know when we met on the side of that road a year ago, you took my breath away and I could not for the life of me figure out why someone as handsome as you, would want to be with a fat girl from Mississippi.” She began to place small kisses on his forehead and traced all around his eye with kisses. Tears welled in his eyes and began to fall.

 

 

She gently wiped his tears and he said, “I guess I’ve never really talked with anyone about this before now.” “Norman, like I said, you are such a handsome man on the outside, but the beauty of your soul on the inside is what makes you so special. I’ve seen you with all your fans and you have the patience of Job. You have a way of making every person you meet feel special and like that moment belongs to just you and them.

 

 

You know, that day at that gas station, I never gave you opportunity to explain and for that I’m sorry. I know that fan was just overzealous and I totally overreacted. I’m sorry that my anger took us on this journey this year. I just want you to know that I’m proud to be part of your life and I’m so excited that our daughter will have you for her father. I love you, Reedus. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

“I love you too, Nicole. What do you think about my pictures being included in our book?” Nicole placed her hands on his chest. “Sweetie, I think that’s a wonderful idea. Are you sure you want to do that?” He nodded his head and said, “I can’t ask my best girl to put herself on public display with something so personal if I’m not willing to do the same thing.” They kissed and sat together to continue working on the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've often sensed a vulnerablility with him and I hope I captured it here.


	30. Return to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the city for a bit and then back home for final preparations for the big day.

Chapter 30

Return to the City

 

It was late September and Nicole was 7 months pregnant. They had returned to New York for promotional activities for their book and their foundation for Veterans and First Responders who had traumatic injuries.

 

 

They started the day on Good Morning America with an interview with Robin Roberts. As a fellow Mississippian, Nicole felt at ease around Robin as Robin still had family ties in Mississippi as well. Norman quietly smiled and listened as Robin and Nicole discussed her accident and the impact she and Norman hoped to make in helping people with people with traumatic injuries.

 

 

They went on to discuss how they met, the surprise of their soon to be born daughter and their upcoming wedding. Norman even managed to plug the upcoming return of The Walking Dead. Robin closed the interview by saying, “Norman you have been here many times before, but I don’t know that I have ever seen you at such peace and so happy.” He smiled and grabbed Nicole’s hand and said, “Yes, she is my soulmate and I am blessed to have her in my life.” Nicole blinked back tears as they cut to commercial.

 

 

They walked out to get in the limo to go to the next interview stop. After the interviews were completed, they flew home to Georgia and wedding plans were furiously being finalized.

 

 

They were timing the wedding to coincide with the approaching closing of filming for the show. After all, they wanted all of their family and friends present. She worked with the folks at Bridals by Lori for the fittings on her dress. “Say Yes to the Dress” had made them a household name and it was easy to see why it was so popular, they really know how to make a gal feel special. Norman was continuing to film but he worked secretly on a couple of special surprises for Nicole for their big day.

 

 

One night, they were sitting on the pier, cuddle up on a chaise lounge and Norman laid his head on her tummy and talked to their girl as he loved to do. “How’s my Lil Asskicker tonight? We can’t wait to meet and hold you sweetheart.” Nicole grinned and said, “Again, you are fucking adorable when you call her that Reedus but we really need to decide on her name, dontcha think?” “Yeah, you’re right baby, but she’s always gonna be my Lil Asskicker. Do you have any ideas?”

 

 

Nicole ran her fingers through his hair and replied, “Well, I love lilies and it’s by God’s grace that we have her, so I kind of like Lily Grace Reedus. What do you think?” He began to kiss her belly and whispered, “Well, sweetheart what do you think about Lily Grace?” Just then he felt her move, “I think she likes it, Mama. Lily Grace it is.”

 

 

Norman crawled up to lay next to her and pulled her close and looked in her eyes. “Well, sweetheart, we are a couple of weeks from our forever. Having any second thoughts?” She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes and tenderly stroked his face. “Absolutely not. You are my person, Mr. Reedus and I’m gonna spend at least the next 50 years making sure you don’t forget that. I love you Norman Mark Reedus, until my last breath I will love you.”

 

He pulled her in closer for a kiss, “I have loved you forever, Nicole. I just didn’t know it until you rescued me on the side of the road that day. Now, can I interest my best girl in a hot bubble bath with a little sex on the side?” “Lead the way Reedus. We need to enjoy while we can because soon there will be midnight feedings and diaper changes instead of midnight sex romps.” They both laughed and walked arm in arm back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....they begin their forever.


	31. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their wedding day...the day they begin their forever.

Chapter 31

Forever

 

October 18. A day she never imagined would come, but here she was, Kathy and Pam at her side helping her to get ready to marry her forever love. All of their family was in town for their big day and she was grateful to have so many of their loved ones close by. Kathy had stepped out of the room for a moment to check on James. Norman’s castmates had all adopted James as their Pops and he loved all the attention he received from them.

 

 

Pam and Nicole were alone as Pam helped put the finishing touches on the wreath of fresh flowers and ribbons that Nicole was to wear for a headpiece. Nicole sat as Pam placed the wreath on her head and adjusted it. Nicole spoke quietly, “We’ve come a long way, huh? You know when you found Robert, I was so happy for you both. I don’t know how I would have gotten through everything if you had not been there to help me pick up the pieces.” She began to tear up. Pam also had tears in her eyes, “I know, I feel the same way, I love you Nicole. Your friendship has meant more to me than you will ever know. That being said, if you screw up your makeup, I’m gonna whup your ass.” They both laughed through their tears and straightened up her makeup.

 

 

She stood to look out the window at their home and sighed. She would hate to leave this place to return to New York. She loved it here. It was their sanctuary. The trees were beautiful with fall colors and it was a slice of heaven on earth. But their lease ended after Thanksgiving and they would return to New York after Lily was born.

 

 

Pam slipped out of the room and silently James entered the room. He smiled as he looked at his baby girl. She had inherited her mother’s breathtaking good looks and he smiled as he said, “Baby girl, I don’t think I have ever seen you more beautiful than you are right now. Your Mama, I know is smiling and looking down on you with love right now.” She hugged her Daddy close and said, “Oh, Daddy, the only way today could be more perfect is if she could be here with us. Are you okay?”

 

 

“Yes, honey, I’m just so happy for you. This has been a crazy year and now look at you about to give me a new son and a new grandson and soon a granddaughter. We are a blessed family.” “Yes, we are Daddy. I still wish you would walk me down the aisle.” “Now, Nicole, the way I see it, right now, you still belong to your boys. I think them walking you down the aisle is the right way to handle this.” She grinned at her Daddy, “I love you Daddy. Thank you for showing me how a real man treats a lady.” They hugged and James left to go take his seat.

 

 

A knock came at the door and she heard Ryan, “Mama, it’s almost time.” “Come in sweetheart” She turned to face the door and both her boys walked in dressed to the nines in their tuxes. She hugged them both and said, “My, my...you boys sure do take a girl’s breath away. Y’all look simply dashing.” Tyler grinned and said, “Mama, you are beautiful. Norman is gonna flip out when he sees you.” Ryan agreed and said, “Mama, we could not be more happy for you. Norman is a great guy and we kind of love him too. He adores you and that’s all we have ever wanted for you is a man who will love you and cherish you as much as we do.” She squeezed both of their hands, “Okay, y’all I just got my makeup straightened out. Don’t make me cry again.” They all laughed and Tyler said, “Mama, are you ready, I know a certain guy who is ready to see his girl.” She nodded her head and grabbed her bouquet as the boys escorted her to her future.

 

 

Norman’s day started off without her beside him. He didn’t like it, but Nicole had insisted she wanted to prevent any bad luck that may happen by him seeing her before the ceremony. He smiled as he thought of her. This past year and a half’s memories washed over him as sat sipping a jack and coke waiting for his bride.

 

 

He smiled at the memories as Sean came to stand beside him. “Well Reedus, my boy, a million hearts around the world are breaking right now.” They laughed and Norman replied, “The only hearts that concern me today are those of everyone here, especially mine and Nicole’s. Thanks for standing up with me today brother.” They hugged and Sean whispered to him, “Norman, I could not be more happy for you. She is an amazing woman and I’m glad to have a new sister. You better take good care of her or I will personally kick your ass.”

 

 

They were laughing as Mingus walked up to talk to his dad. Sean hugged Mingus and then went off to find Lauren. Norman looked at Mingus, “You clean up pretty good my boy.” “Yeah, you too, Dad. Dad, it’s been just you and me and Mom for so long. You guys have been great parents. Thanks for asking Nicole to be part of our family. I love her a lot. And I really love that she loves you so much. You know Dad there aren’t many women who would invite their stepson’s Mom to their wedding and I’m glad that she asked Mom to be here.”

 

 

Norman smiled and nodded his head. He smiled as he thought of the friendship that Nicole had struck up with Helena. They were both amazing women and he was blessed to have loved them both. The affection he still had for Helena was one of respect of their love for Mingus. His true passion lay with Nicole and their future and he was anxious to get on with it.  He heard acoustic music being gently played as their friends and family began to take their seats. Sean came to get him and Mingus and they went to take their place on the pier as the ceremony began to start.

 

 

The first of his surprises for her came as Ryan and Tyler began to escort her from the house to the pier for the ceremony. She heard the sounds of a guitar being strummed and then the voice of Ed Sheeran singing ”Thinking Out Loud” as she slowly strolled to her new life. There were fresh mums, sunflowers, daisies and other fall flowers, ribbons, and candles everywhere. She smiled at everyone as she passed, his family, her family, their family. Her heart was so full of joy she thought it would burst.

 

 

As they came under the canopy of the pier, she looked to the water side and saw him along with Sean and Mingus at his side. At that moment, everything else disappeared and it was as if though the two of them were the only people in the world. He looked at her and smiled with utter and complete love and adoration. His eyes glistened in the candlelight and the boys beamed as their mother kissed each of them on the cheek and they both stood beside her as she slipped her hands into Norman’s and they stood facing each other.

 

 

As she and the boys descended the path from the house to the pier, she came into his view as his buddy Ed played one of her favorites. The utter perfection of how she looked on this day would never be erased from his memory. Like Nicole, he felt they were the only two people on Earth at this moment. He saw the tears begin to well in her eyes as she looked to him and smiled. She placed her hands in his as she looked up into his eyes with love.

 

 

As the song finished, Sean took his place between them to perform the ceremony as he had become ordained just for this occasion. Norman tried to focus on what his best friend was saying, but he found himself to be focused on her and her alone. He wanted to remember every detail of how she looked on this day. The sunlight reflecting in her eyes and her hair, the freckles on her nose, her hazel eyes were perfection. The glow she had as she carried their child only magnified the beauty of how she looked. At this moment, he heard Sean calling his name, “Uh, excuse me Mr. Reedus, I believe this is where you come in.” Everyone present chuckled as they could see that the two of them were completely smitten with one another.

 

 

Norman smiled at her and began to speak: “Nicole...I am overwhelmed today. This past year and a half you have opened up parts of my heart and soul that I never knew existed. You are my best friend, my lover, my partner in crime and my soulmate, and after today my beloved wife. I promise that I will always take care of you and I will love and cherish you forever. You make me a better person, Nicole and I vow today to be the man and husband you deserve to have. I love you forever, Nicole.” He slipped a simple gold band onto her finger and kissed her hand.

 

 

Nicole smiled and choked back tears as she spoke, “Norman, well, here we are. As I stand beside you today, I am overwhelmed too sweetie. When we first met, I struggled to trust you and I am grateful you didn’t give up on us. Now, I see the love in your eyes and feel the care in your gentle touch and feel the passion in your soul. You too are my best friend, my lover and my forever love. I promise to love and cherish your love and to take care of you as long as I draw breath. You are my soulmate, Reedus and I will love you forever.” Nicole gently slid his wedding band onto his finger and squeezed his hand.

 

 

Sean smiled at his two best friends and said, “You two are an amazing couple. Nicole, it has been a privilege for me to watch you crack his shell and open his heart to the possibility of love forever with one special person. Norman, you better take care of this one, if you don’t there will be consequences.” Everyone laughed through tears and Sean said, “Now, everyone, it gives me great pleasure to say this: Now that Norman and Nicole have exchanged vows and rings in the presence of all their family and friends, by the authority vested in me by the State of Georgia, I pronounce that they are Husband and Wife. Norman, kiss this sweet lady of yours that we all love so much.”

 

 

Norman grinned at Sean and winked and looked into her eyes and whispered, “I love you, Mrs. Reedus.” He then tenderly kissed her as their family and friends cheered and applauded. The reception was full of dancing, laughter, food and toasts. Yet another surprise he had for her was that he asked Keith Urban to come and perform their first dance song, “Only You Can Love Me This Way.”

 

 

As they danced their first as husband and wife, she looked up at him and asked, “Are you happy, dear?” He grasped her hand and pulled it close to his heart, “Yes, sweetheart and you?”

 

 

“Norman, I’m so very happy. You make me that way you know.” He smiled and kissed her forehead as they swayed to the music. “You do the same for me darlin. By the way, today, you look more beautiful than I have ever seen before. I am sooo blessed to have you in my life. Thank you for marrying me.”

 

“Thanks for asking me, Norman. You know, you clean up well, Mr. Daryl Dixon. They should put you in a tux on the show, the fangirls will have a collective meltdown.” They both laughed and she looked into his eyes. “I love you, Reedus, you are stuck with me now.” “I love you more, Mrs. Reedus and yes I plan on remaining stuck to you for the rest of my days.” They kissed again once more as the song drew to a close to the cheers and applause of family and friends. It was a great day to begin their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes....I am a total sap.


	32. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the good stuff

Chapter 32

Honeymoon

 

After the toasts, dancing and cake, it was time for them to leave on their honeymoon. Family and friends greeted them as they ran to the limo and jumped in the back. As the car sped away, she looked at him and smiled. “Okay, handsome, where exactly are you whisking me off to?” “Ahhhh, I can’t tell you that my lovely bride. It’s a secret.”

 

She wasn’t kept in the dark for long as they arrived in Atlanta a bit later and she discovered that he had booked them a couple of nights at suite at The Ritz Carlton in downtown Atlanta. He stayed close to home since Nicole was in her last trimester before giving birth to Lily Grace. They rode the elevator up to one of the top floors and after he paid the tip to the bellman, he shut the door and turned to face her.

 

 

She was standing by the window, looking out on the nightlights of Atlanta. He walked to stand behind her and began to unbutton her wedding gown in the back. Soon it fell from her shoulders to the floor and she stood before him in bra and panties. She sighed as she hardly felt attractive at 8 months pregnant, but Norman adored her.

 

 

He unclasped her bra and slid his hands under the cups to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples. She moaned, “Oh, Norman, make me your wife again and again.”

 

 

“Always, my love,” as he turned her and leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. She slipped his jacket off as they kissed and she ripped open his shirt to get to his skin. She pulled him as close as possible with her baby bump between them and nibbled on his ear and raked his back with her nails. He then began to kiss her neck and nibble and kiss his way down to her breasts. He lightly bit her nipples and sucked them for a few moments as he kneeled in front of her and began to caress and kiss her belly.

 

 

“Lily, Daddy made an honest woman out of your Mommy today. Now, Daddy is gonna love your Mama for a bit so if we bother you, you be sure to let us know okay.” Nicole giggled uncontrollably at this, “Reedus, you are such a goofball but you are my goofball and I love you anyway. Now, where were we?”

 

 

“About right here”, as he stands and lays her on the bed. Slowly, he kisses his way to her pussy, his hands lay on her belly as he sucks and teases her clit. “Oh, Norman that feels amazing, but I need your cock inside me now” she sighs out loud. Needing no further encouragement he gently flips her over with her ass sticking up in the air. He slips out of his pants and begins to stroke his cock with his hand. She is positioned at the edge of the bed and he stands behind her and slides his cock in easily. She inhales quickly and yells, “That’s it Baby. Fuck me hard!” He begins to stroke in and out of her while holding onto her hips. “Oh, God Nicole, I am soooo close. Your pussy is soooo tight.” “That’s it baby, give me your cum! I need to feel your cum inside me! Give it to me now!” He looked up to the ceiling as he continued with his thrusting, “HERE IT CUMS, NICOLE! OH, BABY, I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!”

 

He collapsed beside her on the bed and she scooted up to cuddle next to him. He was spooning her from behind and nuzzling her neck while his left hand laid on her belly. She laid her hand on top of his and lightly caressed his fingers, playing with the band that he was now wearing. She smiled and began to sob quietly.

 

 

He heard this and turned her to face him, “Hey, hey, what’s all this? This is our best day ever, why the tears my love?” She smiled and shook her head gently, “Oh, these are happy tears sweetie. I just am so happy to be your wife.” She kissed him and walked back to the window and looked out at the city.

 

 

She could see Emory U. Hospital from her perch. “We’ve been on an incredible journey this year. My home is wherever you are Reedus, but I will miss living here when we go back to New York, after Lily gets here.” She did not notice that he had stood and pulled a large envelope from his bag and walked up behind her.

 

 

He handed her the envelope and said, “I forgot about this darling, I hope you enjoy your wedding gift.” She looked at him quizzically and smiled. She sat in a chair and opened the envelope and found a bill of sale and property deed with both their names in place with her last name filled in as Reedus. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I don’t understand, sweetie….” He kneeled in front of her. “I know we should have talked about this, but I know how special our home has become to you, well, not just you but us. I want Lily to grow up to be an independent country girl just like her Mama. That’s why I bought our place out right from the owners. They never use it and it is our home now. I’ve grown quite fond of Georgia and I want us to live here year round”

 

 

She hugged him tight and squealed like a school girl. “Oh, Reedus, thank you, thank you, thank you…..but wait, what about Mingus?” He smiled and said, don’t worry, Helena, Mingus and I have come to an agreement. We’ve worked out that he will spend summers with us and return to New York for school during the fall and winter. Holidays we will work out later.” She grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes. Well, I think that Helena and Mingus will just have to spend as many holidays with us as they want to. She is an important part of our family Norman and I want Mingus especially to be happy and okay with all this.”

 

 

He stroked her hair back over her ears and whispered, “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I’m so grateful that you’re mine. I love you Mrs. Reedus.” She stood and pulled him back towards the bed. “I love you too Mr. Reedus, now how about the 2nd inning?” He smiled as he laid next to her. He came in for a kiss and smiled, saying, “Batter up!” They spent the next several hours making love until they drifted off to sleep in newlywed bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has given him roots.


	33. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily arrives, but not in the way they expected.

Chapter 33

A New Life

 

 

After they returned home from the honeymoon, life returned to normal, well normal for them anyway. Norman was finishing up the last episode of season 4 and the cast and crew had thrown them a surprise baby shower on set one day. Life was good.

 

At home, Nicole had begun nesting...cleaning every thing in sight in preparation for Lily’s arrival. Well, everything except one bedroom which was to be the nursery, but Norman had banned her from entering this room as he was working on a project of his own. He wasn’t sleeping much, because he was spending a lot of his off time in here prepping for his little one’s arrival.

 

 

Finally, one day she had walked out to the pier to relax and he came and tapped her on the shoulder. “Okay, I think I’m ready to show you my surprise.” He took her by the hand and escorted her to the baby’s door. He opened the door and they walked in. Nicole gasped when she saw it. A beautiful crib sat against the wall where he had painted a beautiful mural with a tree, with baby owls and squirrels. He sat in a chair and watched her touch everything. “Well, what do you think? Do you like it?”

 

 

She walked to him and pulled him close and replied, “I love it and she will love it too, knowing her Daddy created it for her.” She kissed him and they got ready for bed. She was to the point that sex was not comfortable due to her size, but they were happy to just cuddle and snuggle.

 

 

Another reality was having to pee all the time. During the night, she had gotten up to make one of her many trips to the bathroom, when she felt her water break. She dried up the mess with some towels on the bathroom floor and set about to quietly get some clothes on for the ride to the hospital.

 

 

He heard her stirring and looked up, “Sweetie…?” She turned with a smile and said, “Daddy, it’s time…” Just then a contraction hit and she sat quickly on the bed holding her belly. He was up like a shot…”Are you okay?” She grinned and said, “Reedus, women have been having babies since the beginning of time; if memory serves, this is how it’s supposed to go. Now, why don’t you grab a quick shower, because this will be a while. I was in labor with Ryan for 3 days and with Tyler for 2.” “Okay, if you are sure.”

 

 

He kissed her forehead and walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. As he walked in, she felt another contraction. “Hmmm. This might be happening quicker than I anticipated.” She had 2 more contractions while Norman finished getting ready, but she said nothing, he was already anxious and she did not want to panic him. He helped her to the car and she laid a blanket in the back and laid down. “Babe, are you sure you are alright?” She smiled, “I’m fine, I just had another contraction but we are good. But we should get on to the hospital.”

 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He got in and started the car. About 10 minutes later, Nicole felt the urge to push….”Uhhh, Norman, pull over….I think it’s happening.” He quickly slowed and stopped the car in an an empty parking lot. He opened the back door and she was slipping off her pants. She breathlessly said, “Okay, I was wrong. Your baby girl wants to meet her Daddy. She is coming NOW!” “Nicole, how do I…?” “Just catch, sweetie, nature does the rest.”

 

 

Just then another contraction hit and she began to push. “Oh my God, I can see her head sweetie, you’re doing great.” She kept pushing with each contraction and finally Lily’s head had come out but Norman saw the cord wrapped around her neck. “Don’t push baby, the cord is wrapped around her neck, what do we do.” Nicole was breathless and groaned, “Get the cord from around her neck.” Norman followed her instructions and soon she was pushing again.

 

 

After Lily’s shoulders slipped out, her body quickly followed and Norman was soon holding his baby girl in his arms. She wasn’t crying and he began to rub her back and she began squirming and then crying out loud. Norman and Nicole looked at each other with tears in their eyes. He could barely speak, but said, “She’s perfect Nicole, just perfect.” He wrapped her in a towel and handed her to her mom with a kiss and drove on to the hospital.

 

 

Everything checked out when they arrived at the hospital. It was a textbook delivery, well with the exception of being born in a parking lot. Nicole was exhausted and asleep when they brought Lily from the nursery. Norman had not slept a wink since they left the house and he picked up his new daughter and held her close. He whispered to her, “Welcome to the world my little one. Mama is tired, she worked hard to get you here. But I’m glad to have this quiet time with my little Asskicker. He held her and looked down at her features as she wiggled and squirmed.

 

 

As he spoke, Lily opened her eyes and began to look around and she looked intently at him as he spoke gently to her. Nicole had awakened and took this sight in and just smiled as she watched him with their daughter. Her new life was perfect and she felt tears begin to fall as she thought about the past year and a half. She smiled as all the memories washed over her like a gentle rain.

 

 

She finally was able to speak, “Well, Daddy what do you think?” He looked up and grinned, “She’s perfect just like her mother.” He laid Lily in Nicole’s arms and Nicole scooted over in the bed so he could lay beside them. Norman held them both in his arms and kissed the top of Nicole’s head. “Thank you, Nicole for making my life complete.” She looked up at him and smiled and kissed his cheek, “You’re welcome Norman and thank you for all of this. I love you both forever. It really is a great new life for us isn’t it?” “Yes, sweetie and I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SUCH a sap.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into their future.

Epilogue

25 years later

 

 

She watched as Norman took to the dance floor with Lily Grace Reedus Morgan. The strains of “Walk With You” by Edwin McCain played. This was an old song, but it was perfect for a father-daughter wedding dance.

 

 

Jeffrey came over and put his arm around her. “Well, looks like we have the kids off to a great start, huh Nicole?”

“Yes, Jeffrey we are glad to have Gus as our son now. He’s a great kid and we could not be more proud that he is Lily’s husband.” He grinned at his friend and said, “We feel the same way. Who would have imagined all those years ago that they would grow from being friends to getting married.”

 

 

Jeffrey turned and walked back to his wife. Nicole turned and watched Norman with their baby girl. By this point, their boys had all married and had kids of their own. Their 7 grandkids scurried around and she smiled as the boys tried to keep them corralled. They were truly blessed as a family and she thought back through their memories over the years as she continued to watch them dance.

 

 

The show had ended after 10 seasons and he continued to work in movies and had even directed some films. His passion remained with his art though and they had lived a comfortable quiet life in the Georgia countryside for all these years. He no longer had his long hair, but was just as handsome as the day they met so long ago. Both of them were gray now, but their love today was stronger than it had ever been previously. She smiled as the song ended and watched as he hugged Lily tight and she kissed her father on the cheek.

 

 

Gus grabbed Lily’s hand and they walked around to greet their guests. An old familiar tune begin to play and Norman grabbed Nicole’s hand and led her to the dance floor. “C’mon, I need a dance with my best girl.” He took her in his arms as they swayed to the song they had danced to long ago that night in New Orleans.

 

 

She traced his face with her fingertips. “You okay, Daddy?” He swallowed hard and said, “Yes, just hard to let my little Asskicker go.” “Well, sweetie, she will always be your little Asskicker. Just like you will always be my heart and soul. We’ve had a pretty good life huh, Reedus?”

 

 

He smiled and looked over at their family. Ryan, Tyler and Mingus were all taking turns hugging their sister and her nieces and nephews were all vying for her attention.

 

“Yes, Nicole, but the best is yet to come.” He lifted her face to his as he kissed her once more. They smiled at one another as they thought of how blessed their life together had been and with thoughts and prayers for their remaining years together.

 

                                                                                                   The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for all your comments. I kind of like seeing them in the future. Don't you think?


End file.
